Batallas de Concurso
by MakoSenpai702
Summary: El viaje de un joven de dieciséis años está a punto de llevarse a cabo en la región de Sinooh, a la cual deberá llegar después de escoger su Pokemon en la región de Kalos. Los concursos Pokemon son el sueño de Ethan, con los que junto a su Fennekin, intentará ganar para llegar al gran festival. Por supuesto, con la rivalidad de otros compañeros que conocerá, o que ya conocía.
1. Chapter 1

La luz comenzó a propagarse lentamente por los alrededores de mi cuarto, haciéndose cada vez más intensa. La potencia con la que brillaban esos destellos mañaneros, me obligaban a moverme de un lado a otro mientras dormía para tratar de eludir a la luz que apuntaba directamente en mi rostro. No me sirvió de mucho cuando empecé a escuchar las exclamaciones de mi despertador con forma de Chingling, que alborotaba como si se tratase del movimiento real. Habían pasado solo unos días desde que cumplí dieciséis años, y mi viaje por la región de Kalos estaría a punto de llevarse a cabo. El único problema es que no iba a llevar a cabo mis aventuras en aquella región. Podía sonar loco para muchas personas pero yo nunca estuve cómodo con la iniciación de un viaje donde no se llevaban a cabo los eventos a los cuales quería dedicar mi vida.

Los concursos Pokemon que se realizaban en Sinooh siempre fueron de gran impresión para mí. Observar la manifestación de los hermosos movimientos de aquellos coordinadores que se hicieron famosos por ganar diversos concursos y asimismo, por haber participado en el gran festival, cambió completamente mi visión de las cosas, y por supuesto, mi meta de haber querido ser, uno de los mejores maestros y triunfadores de la liga de Kalos.

Tan pronto como recogería a mi Pokemon del profesor Ciprés, me iría rápidamente a Teselia para tomar el transporte que me llevara lo más pronto posible a la región de Sinooh. Sé que muchas personas se impresionarán al ver un Pokemon de la región de la cual soy nativo, pero estoy seguro que eso me dará mucha ventaja dentro de las áreas de actuaciones. Tampoco es muy raro que un entrenador de otra región quiera participar en aquellos eventos. He visto los episodios en la televisión y me he impresionado al ver Pokemon de distintas regiones, siendo hasta de Kalos, donde aún se estudian la variedad de incertidumbres que yacen ocultas dentro de estos lugares.

Caminé con un poco de sueño al baño, tomando una refrescante ducha de agua tibia que me despertaría completamente. De igual forma, realicé todos los preparativos antes de colocarme mi ropa. La mochila por supuesto, ya la tenía hecha desde anoche, agregando ropa interior en los bolsillos pequeños, un short cuando hiciese calor, al igual que una camiseta deportiva, junto otras cosas que mi madre me tendría que pasar cuando bajase a desayunar.

Al encontrarme con ella en las escaleras, me observó con una cálida expresión de bienvenida a la cocina. Mi padre estaba leyendo el diario y mis dos Eevee estaban jugando como siempre. Ambos eran machos, y estaba pensando en reservarles sus Poke Ball cuando el profesor me las entregase. Después de todo, otras de las razones por ir a Sinooh, es por uno de ellos, que ya sabían en que querían evolucionar.

-Buenos días Ethan…- Declaró mi padre con una sonrisa - ¿Estás listo para tu aventura? –

-Claro que sí – Me senté en la mesa y tomé un poco del té que me habían servido – He esperado bastante para este día. Tengo muchas ganas de partir a Sinooh –

-Serás uno de esos increíbles coordinadores que presumen de sus hermosos movimientos – Señaló Mamá. A ella también le gustaban los concursos, y en una o dos ocasiones, la he descubierto en el parque de nuestra casa intentar hacer una presentación con su Delcatty. – Me pregunto qué clase de Pokemon vas a capturar para tus presentaciones…-

-Es un secreto…- Le sonreí – Tendrás que verlos cuando me presente en escena – Proseguí a comer las dos rebanadas de pan que mamá me había dejado como desayuno.

-Por supuesto te llevarás a tus Eevee – Comentó nuevamente – Pareciera que también se ven emocionados por participar en concursos…-

Mi padre apoyó la idea de mi madre, asintiendo – Y así como me contaste, esos dos evolucionarán en las versiones más hermosas y elegantes que puedan existir en su línea evolutiva –

Yo solo me límite a asentir. Después de todo tenían razón, los tipos en los que mis Eeveen estaban decididos a convertirse me irían a servir bastante en las batallas. Tan solo pensar en los hechos que pronto irían a suceder en mis próximos viajes por aquella región, hacían que me emocionara con facilidad.

-¿Qué hay de tu amigo Henrie…? – Preguntó mi padre.

-Él se fue a vivir a Teselia hace cuatro años. No sé nada de él. Diría que solo hemos podido hablar por el chat de mi computadora –

-¿Y ya le preguntaste con que Pokemon irá a empezar o a que se dedicará? – Mamá me miró intrigada.

-Henrie fue convencido por mí hace un tiempo por los concursos. También se irá a Sinooh luego de sacar a su Snivy – Comenté.

Observando el reloj de mi muñeca, la hora marcaba las 13:00 pm, por lo que solo me quedaban treinta minutos para encontrarme con el profesor y que me diera mi Pokemon inicial de una vez por todas. Me despedí cordialmente de mis padres momentáneamente para dar inicio a mi caminata que no estaba tan lejos del laboratorio del profesor ciprés. Tomé mi teléfono celular e inmediatamente le mandé un mensaje a mi compañero de tiempos antiguos, aquel tipo que solía vivir en Kalos, con quien compartía mis travesuras mientras desencadenábamos inocentes batallas con mis Eevee. El chico nunca respondía, diría que muy pocas veces después de que alguien le mandase un texto, pero aun así lo vería, y eso por lo menos me daría la certeza de que se acordaría de su compañero, quien también se iría a Sinooh.

Al haber llegado al laboratorio, lo único que pude apreciar era la recepción del lugar vacío, mientras me adentraba en la sala de investigaciones para tratar de encontrar al profesor. No fue difícil ubicarlo, ya que se encontraba en horas de almuerzo junto a sus compañeros de trabajo mientras que asimismo, alimentaba a los tres Pokemon iniciales de la región. Me emocioné de sobremanera al ver ese Garchomp sano del profesor Ciprés. El tipo dragón siempre me han gustado, aunque no sabría cómo lucir a uno en la ronda de actuaciones.

Aquel hombre se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me saludo cordialmente.

-Bienvenido Ethan, ¿Cómo estás? – Me dijo el hombre de cabellos oscuros – Leí tus datos esta mañana. Así que estás muy decidido en querer ser un coordinador Pokemon –

-Muchas gracias – Respondí ante su saludo con un apretón de manos – Púes sí, quiero irme a Sinooh lo antes posible para llevar a cabo mis aventuras por los distintos eventos que se irán a hacer este año –

-Ayer llegó una chica con el mismo fin que tú. Por supuesto se llevó a su Pokemon y quizás ahora esté tomando el transporte hacía la región de Sinooh. En fin, por aquí por favor, te enseñaré a los Pokemon que podrás elegir –

Caminé un poco hacía la mesa donde almorzaban los Pokemon iniciales y rápidamente mi mirada de centró en el lobito de colores amarillo y rojo que yacía comiendo tranquilamente su comida Pokemon. Los otros dos no me llamaban tanto la atención como ese, en términos de coordinador, diría que su belleza era perfecta para meterlo en un evento como los que quería realizar. Claramente me sabía su nombre y por ende no lo dude ni un segundo.

-¿Ya has elegido? – Me preguntó el profesor.

-Pues sí. Quiero a Fennekin – Declaré, haciendo que dicho Pokemon me observara y sonriera.

-¿Escuchaste eso? Él te ha elegido y para los concursos Pokemon. Ha de estar muy emocionada – Tras la ejecución de su comentario, me di cuenta de que Fennekin, era hembra.

Ella solamente exclamó su nombre muchas veces y luego saltó a mis brazos. El profesor Ciprés fue en busca de mis Poke ball y la Pokedex, mientras yo me hacía amigo de mi Pokemon inicial.

Al cabo de un rato, me explicaron las cosas básicas de la aventura de un viajero, entregándome seis Poke ball, contando la de Fennekin, y la Pokedex que era un elemento varia color según la preferencia del entrenador y yo decidí elegir el dispositivo de color celeste hielo, que se asociaba al color de mis ojos. Me despedí de los científicos y junto a Fennekin, caminamos hasta la casa donde aguardaba la familia.

Mi madre se emocionó demasiado al verla, mi Padre también parecía muy contento de haberla elegido por sobre la decisión de los otros dos. Mis dos Eevee por supuesto, saludaron a Fennekin con la mayor amabilidad posible, haciéndose rápidamente amigos de aquella. Irían a ser socios cuando llegáramos a la región de los concursos por lo que era vital que se fueran haciendo amigos en las oportunidades más tempranas.

Mis Eevee se dejaron atrapar por mis dos Poke Ball que les había lanzado, lo que solo me dejaba con la aspiración de viajar a Teselia para luego tomar el transporte hacía la otra región. Mamá y Papá me desearon la mejor de las suertes y yo simplemente busqué la forma para irme a la estación de barcos, donde mi primer objetivo, sería llevado a cabo en el día presente.


	2. Chapter 2

Ha pasado casi una semana entera desde mi viaje por la región de Teselia. No he tenido interés en turistear en las distintas ciudades por las que he tenido que pasar, aunque debo decir, que Fennekin ha estado demasiado impresionada de la gran variedad de Pokemon que habían aquí. Yo también padecí del mismo sentimiento cuando me detuve a observarlos detenidamente. Y sin embargo, eso no nos demoró, ya que seguimos avanzando hasta llegar a la región de Sinooh, donde nuestro primer objetivo, era la ciudad punta nieve, a la que exitosamente logramos llegar luego de tres días de haber ingresado en la región donde se llevaban a cabo los concursos. Sería una excelente oportunidad para entrenar un poco con Fennekin, y mi Eevee que ha decidido convertirse en un Glaceon, pienso que deberíamos ir preparándonos para el Concurso Pokemon de Pueblo Caelestis, al cual obviamente entraré con el fin de ganar mi primer listón. Sé que habrá coordinadores mucho más experimentados, pero espero hacerlo lo mejor posible. La enfermera Joy, me ha dado el dato, por lo que dentro de una semana, ya debería haber llegado.

Aún recuerdo el hermoso brillo generado ante el contacto de la patita de Eevee con la roca helada de la cueva que me señaló la enfermera Joy. Aquel hermoso resplandor que lentamente fue modificando la estructura física de mi Pokemon, transformándolo lentamente en uno de los elementos de las distintas líneas evolutivas, refiriéndome por supuesto a Glaceon. Recuerdo que los brillos eran azulados y las pequeñas brizas de viento que se acumularon a su alrededor, amplificaban la belleza del resplandor evolutivo. Fue todo un espectáculo para mí, para Fennekin, y para mi otro Eevee, quién ansiaba en convertirse en un Vaporeon.

Los días eran soleados, y el frío casi había sido extinguido por la manifestación de las cálidas brizas de aire quienes eran entibiadas por la voluntad del sol. Aunque no era suficiente para derretir la nieve. Las puertas del centro Pokemon de Ciudad Punta Nieve se abrían y cerraban un sin número de veces, destacando a los entrenadores ansiosos de aprovechar el día y reunirse en las arenas de combate que habían construido detrás del centro Pokemon y en lugares cercanos a ese edificio.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las once am, Ethan se presentó fuera del centro médico, caminando hacía las arenas de combate Pokemon que estaban desoladas, tal vez porque muchos entrenadores debieron haber salido en busca de un Pokemon nuevo. Después de todo, el viaje de millones de personas estaba recién comenzando, y Ethan tenía la suerte de haber completado con tres espacios dentro de su equipo.

Tomó dos de sus Poke Ball y las lanzó al cielo.

-¡Vamos a entrenador un Poco, Fennekin y Glaceon! – Las Poke Ball giraron entre ellas, llegando hasta cierto punto en el que las capsulas decidieron abrirse manifestando la materia de colores azulados que inmediatamente descendió al suelo para tomar forma. Los brillos generados ante el proceso completado dieron como resultado la exclamación de los Pokemon invocados.

-Como ya sabrán. Tendremos nuestro primer concurso dentro de pocos días. Así que es mejor entrenar lo más temprano posible… ¿Está claro? – Les explicó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin objeciones, Glaceon y Fennekin asintieron con entusiasmo y se prepararon para las órdenes que Ethan fuera a decretar en cualquier momento. La Pokedex había registrado los movimientos de los Pokemon de Ethan, por lo que se los había estudiado durante la noche del día anterior.

-Veamos…- Ethan llevó su mano hasta su mentón, en busca de una posición pensativa - ¿Qué tal si comenzamos con "Conjuro" Fennekin? –

El Pokemon de tipo fuego rápidamente saltó al centro de la arena de combate y manifestó el aura de colores rosados alrededor de su cuerpo, percatándose de emitir leves aullidos para verse de una forma mucho más elegante y personificar el ataque. Los brillos alrededor de Fennekin fueron complementados con un círculo rosa a su alrededor que mostraba la elegancia del movimiento.

-Bien hecho Fennekin. ¡Ahora sigue con Poder oculto! –

De modo que el primer movimiento había funcionado correctamente, la lobita de fuego dio a conocer la hermosa presencia de burbujas de colores verdosos que obtuvieron un brillo mucho más intenso al estar cerca de la energía liberada por el conjuro. Fennekin no perdió el tiempo y lanzó la bandada de burbujas verdosas hacía el cielo, mientras la energía rosa del movimiento inicial, desaparecía.

-Ahora terminemos con el movimiento Giro de fuego – Ordenó.

El fuego declarado por la exhalación de Fennekin lo rodeó en un hermoso torbellino ígneo. Luego decidió saltar para encontrarse con el poder oculto que descendía lentamente y gracias a la maniobra realizada por el giro de fuego, el choque entre ambos movimientos ejecutó un hermoso brillo de colores rojizos que termino cayendo sobre Fennekin, resaltando su belleza y la gracia de los movimientos anteriores. Algo así como la realización de fuegos artificiales.

-Vaya, no estamos ni siquiera en un Concurso y ha salido muy bien – Glaceon completó su comentario con la pronunciación de su nombre – Esto de seguro nos será de gran ayuda en la ronda de actuaciones ¿Lo crees así? – El Pokemon nieve fresca asintió con simpatía.

Terminado el entrenamiento y haber logrado conseguir la evolución del primer Eevee de Ethan, el joven de ojos celeste claro decidió comer algo en el centro Pokemon antes de emprender su viaje por los bosques de la región de Sinooh y perderse en busca de llegar a la ciudad que no estaba tan lejos de la ciudad punta nieve. Glaceon y él caminaron un tiempo por los hermosos paisajes verdosos donde también pudieron ver gran variedad de Pokemon que no se encontraban en la región de Kalos y que eran partidarios de la región que la identificaba como Sinooh.

-Está un poco aburrido caminar por tantos bosques sin rastros de una ciudad…- Comentó Ethan.

Sin embargo, Glaceon observó entre los arbustos algo que le llamó la atención, corrió hacía allá y se sumergió entre las hojas caídas de los árboles. Ethan lo miró extrañado y solo se limitó a observar lo que lo había llevado a realizar aquella acción. Se encontró con su Pokemon sosteniendo en su boca una piedra con forma de sol, un acontecimiento que lo impresionó.

-Déjame ver esa piedra Glaceon…- Se la quitó de la boca y la reviso con el fin de concretar si era realmente una piedra solar – Oh, has encontrado una increíble piedra. ¿Pero para que nos servirá?-

El Pokemon de tipo hielo comenzó a explicarle los detalles y beneficios a Ethan de tener esa piedra, colocándose una hoja en la cabeza y otra en la cola, mientras Ethan sonreía al momento de haber entendido lo que Glaceon trataba de decir.

-No, estás loco. No puedes obtener un Leafeon con piedra solar. No intentes buscar una piedra hoja porque tampoco funciona. Ese Pokemon evoluciona como tú, pero con una roca musgo -

-Glei….- Glaceon sintió la desilusión de haberse equivocado y siguió jugando entre los bosques.

Pasado algunos días en que Ethan y Glaceon emprendían sus aventuras por los bosques en busca de Pueblo Caelestis, los chicos por fin lograron identificar la villa a pocos metros de ser visitada por ambos. Corrieron hacía allá y trataron de encontrar el centro Pokemon lo antes posible. Fennekin se sumó ante la búsqueda y juntos caminaron por los lugares nunca antes vistos, donde podían ver la presencia de muchos entrenadores y sus respectivos Pokemon entrenar en distintas zonas o simplemente pasar por los lugares por donde ellos de ambulaban.

Al haber ingresado en el centro Pokemon, Ethan dejó a sus tres compañeros ante el cuidado de la enfermera Joy, para que ella les hiciera una pequeña revisión con el fin de buscar alguna lesión o herida que pudieron haber sufrido a lo largo del viaje que se debe realizar debido a la distancia entre la ciudad y pueblo a los que el pelinegro ya había visitado.

Tras la adquisición de sus Poke Ball con sus Pokemon revisados, Ethan caminó por los parques del centro Pokemon y observó la gran variedad de entrenadores practicar por las distintas arenas de batalla construidas cerca del centro veterinario y en algunos lugares cercanos a él.

La Poke ball nuevamente fue lanzada al cielo y Glaceon se presentó con toda la energía posible.

-Muy bien Glaceon. Es nuestro turno de entrenar – Exclamó Ethan.

-¡Glei! – El Pokemon de tipo hielo corrió hacía el otro extremo de la arena, esperando la orden de su entrenador.

Justo cuando quisieron llevar a cabo el entrenamiento, el combate de la arena vecina a ellos los distrajo. Ambos suspendieron sus ganas de querer crear una actuación. y decidieron observar la batalla que se estaba ejecutando entre dos chicas. Una de ellas, era propietaria de un poderoso Raichu de buena salud y cuidado, mientras que la otra, se caracterizaba por tener un Pokemon perteneciente a la región, de color morado y de apariencia felina, Stunky.

-¡Ahora Raichu! ¡Usa cola de hierro pronto! – Exclamó la castaña de lentes y ojos café dorado.

-Stunky usa pantalla de humo –

La fase final de Pichu, si bien concentró un poderoso movimiento que iría a ser ejecutado sobre su enemigo, fue incapaz de llevarlo a cabo por la exhalación de un rápido ataque cegador, un movimiento que llamó la atención de Ethan. La chica de lentes rápidamente reaccionó ante el ingenioso movimiento enemigo y ordenó usar rayo.

Raichu declaró el increíble poder destructivo del movimiento y canceló la pantalla de humo que no le permitía observar a su enemigo.

-¡Bien hecho Raichu! ¡Ataca entonces con cola de hierro! –

-Stunky usa garra de sombra – Declaró la fría chica de ojos azules y cabello negro.

El felino manifestó la maldad en su pata derecha y corrió hacía donde estaba el enemigo. No obstante, Raichu fue mucho más ágil y declaro el poderoso movimiento mucho antes que la garra de sombra de Stunky, creando así un golpe sobre su enemigo.

-Aprovecha tu corta distancia y realiza golpes furia –

El gato sin embargo, declaró la velocidad de sus garras crear contacto con Raichu, siendo herido una y otra vez por la manifestación del espíritu luchador de ese poderoso movimiento. Y como no podía crear un contrataque mientras Stunky estuviera tan cerca, la chica de lentes y cabello castaño busco alguna estrategia para cancelar el ataque de Stunky.

-¡Resiste Raichu! ¡Intenta separarte y usa doble equipo! –

-Salta y usa pantalla de humo ya –

Nuevamente Raichu se vio cegado por el ataque enemigo ejecutado en el aire. La chica de lentes se precipito al observar nuevamente el movimiento y dejó que la frívola chica de ojos azulados tomará provecho de la situación. De modo que el felino de tipo veneno siniestro, declaro la finalización del encuentro con la garra de sombra que actuó como movimiento devastador en el Pokemon de la castaña.

-¡Raichu no! – Sin embargo era tarde, solo se vio a su Pokemon debilitado por el movimiento.

La triunfadora regresó a su Pokemon y se retiró rápidamente del lugar, Ethan por el contrario caminó hacía donde estaba la castaña y le sonrió luego de haber visto su derrota.

-Tu Raichu es fenomenal –

- Gracias. Pero aun así perdió. No entiendo cómo, siendo que Raichu es muy poderoso –

- Digamos que ella supo cómo utilizar la pantalla de humo. Tal vez Raichu se vio muy nervioso durante esos momentos y por ende el miedo le jugó en contra – Sugirió-

-No me quejaré por ello – Ella sonrió – Mi nombre es Hanako. Mucho gusto –

-Yo soy Ethan, el placer es mío – Le guiñó un ojo – Mi Glaceon también te saluda –

-¡Glei! – Hanako sonrió al escuchar la exclamación del Pokemon del pelinegro.

- Es un Pokemon perfecto para concursos – Comentó – Oh, por cierto. ¿Vas a participar en el concurso Pokemon de Pueblo Caelestis? –

-Por supuesto. ¿Tú también lo harás? –

-Claro que sí. Ya tengo a mi equipo preparado para ello. – Hanako despertó el espíritu competitivo de Raichu – No nos vamos a quedar en la primera ronda. Pasaremos y ganaremos el listón –

-Tendrás que enfrentarte a mí y a mi Glaceon entonces…- Ethan sonrió – Pero a juzgar por la forma en la que actuaste en la batalla con la otra chica. Haz de ser muy poderosa –

Se quedaron hablando por un rato, hasta que Hanako decidió acompañar a Ethan al lugar de registro, donde se le fue entregado el estuche de listones y las capsulas que le permitirían mejorar la salida de sus Pokemon a la hora de llevar a cabo una actuación. Ella ya tenía lo suyo y junto a ello su traje de gala que le permitiría presentarse formalmente en la ronda de actuaciones. Ethan también tenía el suyo a mano, por lo que solo le quedaba esperar unos días hasta que fuera la hora de participar en el gran concurso Pokemon de pueblo Caelestis.


	3. Chapter 3

Los gritos de la multitud incentivaban a los principiantes a sentirse seguros de participar en uno de los primeros concursos que se iban a llevar a cabo en la región de Sinooh. Todos ellos con sus respectivos trajes y esperando en los camarines mientras observaban los distintos ángulos de la cámara gravar a muchas personas poblando todo el estadio. Los jueces llegaron un tiempo después y se sentaron en los respectivos lugares para disfrutar de las hermosas actuaciones que se estarían a punto de presenciar. De igual forma, la presentadora Marian declaró la hermosura y calidez de la gente presente y dio inicio a la festividad del día.

-¡Sean todos bienvenidos al maravilloso Concurso Pokemon de Pueblo Caelestis! Donde hoy veremos hermosas actuaciones realizadas entre coordinador y Pokemon, y también veremos la gran variedad de Pokemon presentes en nuestra región – Marian esperó la exclamación del público para continuar – ¡Como ya sabrán! Las actuaciones se describen por ser exhibiciones donde el Pokemon nos muestra la hermosura de sus movimientos, señalando elegancia y belleza, donde también debe tener la suficiente confianza como para impresionar a nuestros queridos jueces! –

Desde los camarines se podía observar los movimientos de Marian entretener al público en diversas ocasiones mientras no dejaba de explicar las reglas y luego se dirigía a presentar a los jueces del concurso que siempre se caracterizaban por ser los mismos. De igual forma, Ethan y Hanako estuvieron en los casilleros, asegurando los últimos detalles para sus actuaciones.

-Marian sí que es intensa…- Declaró Hanako.

-Tienes razón – Ethan rio momentáneamente. Miró hacía los otros coordinadores y su mirada rápidamente identifico la presencia de la chica del día anterior, aquella que poseía un Stunky y le había ganado a Hanako en un claro intento por querer demostrar su superioridad.

-¿Qué sucede Ethan? – Preguntó la castaña.

-No, nada…- Respondió. –

-Tienes que estar atento para cuando te llamen. Yo lo estaré sin duda….-

-¡Por lo visto es el momento de ver lo que nuestros participantes no tienen preparado! – Declaró Marian - ¡Participante de la región de Teselia! ¡Tenemos a Henrie de Pueblo Arcilla! –

Después de haber sido mencionado, las cortinas dieron a conocer al joven castaño de ojos chocolate presentarse ante los ojos del público y de los jueces. La sonrisa y la confianza que se podían deducir a partir de su expresión aseguraban que iría a realizar una buena presentación. Henrie caminó hacia el centro del escenario para llevar a cabo la invocación.

-¡Muy bien Snivy! ¡Vamos a comenzar con nuestra actuación! – Lanzó la Poke Ball hacía el cielo obteniendo la manifestación del laser transportador que se vio decorado por estrellas de distintos colores que se unieron para formar la estructura física del Pokemon tipo planta.

-¡Wow, su Snivy es la cosita más linda! - Declaró Hanako al momento de ver la hermosa entrada del Pokemon oficial de Teselia, junto con la exclamación del público. - Ya quiero ver de lo que es capaz - Tomó su Pokedex y se puso a investigar de aquella especie.

-¡Snivy usa Ciclón de hojas ya! -

Ante la primera orden declarada por su entrenador, el Pokemon de tipo Planta saltó hacía el centro del escenario y gracias al juguetón movimiento de su cola, logró manifestar el poderoso movimiento que apareció en cuestión de segundos y con forma de una serpiente. Asimismo, los movimientos de la hoja que brillaba en la parte final de su cola, hicieron que el ciclón se organizará en un hermoso anillo que rodeaba completamente al Pokemon de tipo planta, resaltando la belleza de las hojas verdosas que no paraban de brillar.

-¡Continua con Desarrollo! -

Snivy cubrió su cuerpo con una fina capa de color verde claro que resaltó la belleza de los colores de los cuales comprometían su estructura física y resaltaban bastante bien con la ayuda del ciclón de hojas que amplificaba el brillo generado. Los jueces se impresionaron al ver la potencia y elegancia de un tipo planta y rápidamente fueron acompañados con la exclamación del público siendo entretenido por los elegantes movimientos del Pokemon inicial de Teselia.

-¡Aquí en el escenario de pueblo Caelestis, los fans sí que disfrutan esta increíble actuación! Solo miren la belleza de los movimientos de Snivy resaltar sus lindos colores. - Comentaba Marian - El ciclón de hojas que vimos de un principio ahora funciona como el hermoso paisaje de Snivy que alimenta el aura verdosa más clara que yace saliendo de su cuerpo y resalta el verdadero poder de las criaturas del mundo silvestre -

-¡Snivy termina con bola de energía! -

La invocación de una hermosa concentración movimientos de tipo planta fue impactada contra el suelo generando una onda de destellos verdosos que hizo explotar el ciclón de hojas de un solo golpe, haciendo que los destellos finales fueran esparcidos por los alrededores del escenario donde se ubicaba Snivy y asimismo, la hermosura de los brillos verdosos que aún resaltaban en su piel, eran resaltados una vez más con la lluvia destellante de la explosión entre la bola de energía y el ciclón de hojas.

Ethan observó la increíble actuación y los comentarios de los jueces con suma atención. No esperaba que su viejo amigo fuera a ser tan bueno y dentro del primer concurso en el que él también participaba. Una actuación con esos movimientos indiscutiblemente lo llevaría a la ronda de batallas sin ninguna dificultad, Ethan también debía llegar hacía ese nivel costara lo que costara. Por supuesto, sabía que los otros coordinadores tenían un sin número de actuaciones que podían beneficiarle como perjudicarle, era por ello, que tenía que realizar su mayor esfuerzo.

-¡La primera actuación ha sido un verdadero éxito para nuestro dichoso evento del día de hoy, sin embargo aún nos falta mucho por ver! - Declaró Marian - ¡Desde la región de Johto tenemos a Hanako de Pueblo primavera! -

La chica rápidamente apareció de entre las cortinas que se abrieron al momento de dar a conocer su nombre y ubicación. Hanako comenzó a correr hacía el centro del escenario con la Poke Ball en la mano y con su espíritu competitivo en juego - ¡Raichu! ¡Sal ahora! -

La manifestación de la materia acompañada del sello eléctrico, apareció sorpresivamente desde el cielo, presentando al Pokemon de Hanako exclamar su nombre con gran energía. El público rápidamente exclamó su emoción ante una nueva presentación y permitió a Raichu deleitarse con los próximos movimientos que presumirían de su grandioso poder.

-¡Bola voltio adelante! -

Elegantemente la punta de la cola de Raichu desencadeno la concentración de descargas eléctricas en una esfera de tonalidades amarillos. Asimismo, junto con la realización de un movimiento que combinó gracia y belleza, Raichu lanzó la bola voltio hacía el cielo mientras el público quedaba intrigado de lo que iría a hacer con ella.

-¡Continua con cola de hierro! -

Jugando con su gran extremidad, el choque entre la cola férrea y el suelo impulsó al Pokemon ratón hacía el cielo. De igual forma, Raichu golpeó la bola voltio con su cola de hierro iluminando el campo con una lluvia de destellos eléctricos transmitidos en ondas de colores dorados y plateados. Pero eso no fue todo, la cola férrea del Pokemon ratón quedó con el hermoso resplandor de la bola de descargas eléctricas por lo que aprovechó de presumir su cola moviéndola de un lado a otros mientras aquella emitía hermosos destellos plateados y dorados que se extendían a su alrededor y que dejaban millones de polvos mágicos alrededor del escenario.

-¡La combinación de movimientos de un tipo eléctrico nos ha dejado con el hermoso resplandor que vemos ahora damas y caballeros! Hanako presume de la hermosa colita de Raichu siendo decorada por esos hermosos brillos que al mover su cola, manifiestan las ondas plateadas y dorados en un movimiento fusionado que resplandece sobre el escenario y roba nuestra atención!-

-¡Excelente Raichu! ¡Termina con Rayo! -

El Pokemon de tipo eléctrico desencadenó la furia de los de su categoría, resplandeciendo aún más el escenario con la eliminación de los polvos mágicos que nacieron a partir de su cola y que terminaron actuando como destellos de hermosos colores sobre los alrededores por los cuales Raichu había movido su cola. Asimismo, la elegancia del movimiento realizado personifico al Pokemon ratón como un poderoso ejemplar que dominaba el rayo a la perfección y presumía de los grandes movimientos que Hanako tenía a su disposición.

Desde los camarines, Ethan y Henrie observaron la sorprendente actuación del Pokemon de la castaña. Ambos con un puesto reservado en la ronda de batalla, esperando que Ethan realizará su actuación para ver si realmente era capaz de presumir lo suficientemente de sus habilidades para ganarse un puesto más en la segunda etapa donde muchos coordinadores habían destacado por la elegancia de sus movimientos y la hermosura con las que los habían llevado a cabo.

-Ha sido increíble la actuación de esa chica - Comentó Henrie - Jamás pensé que iría a ser tan buena -

- Tan solo somos unos principiantes y ustedes inteligentemente han sabido mostrar la belleza de sus Pokemon - Respondió ante su comentario el pelinegro de ojos congelados.

El castaño observó la mirada de Ethan y sonrió - Tú también tienes esa característica. Me has hablado tanto de concursos durante muchos años que creo que tu actuación será realmente sorprendente -

- Gracias - El pelinegro sonrió ante aquello - No te la haré fácil si es que nos enfrentamos - Le regaló una mirada desafiante, señal que hizo sonreír a Henrie y lo colocó en la misma posición.

- Tengo muchos ases bajo la manga. Pretendo ganar este concurso cueste lo que me cueste -

Aún Henrie recuerda las veces en la que de joven, su mejor amigo le relataba episodios de concursos Pokemon que veía en la televisión. Aquel chico apasionado que ahora estaba junto a él a punto de actuar, le traía muchos recuerdos de la infancia. Momentos que compartieron y que significaron bastante para ambos, así cuando encontraron en los bosques de Kalos, un trio de Eevee heridos y abandonados a los cuales decidieron adoptar, siendo que Ethan se llevaría dos, y Henrie se llevaría uno. Sonaba lógico que Henrie se acordara de todas esas cosas cuando lo había visto de nuevo después de muchos años, tal vez no de la mejor forma posible, pero se sentía bastante bien teniendo a su mejor amigo compitiendo a su lado.

-¡Y apareciendo de la región de Kalos, tenemos a Ethan de pueblo Boceto! -

El pelinegro de ojos congelados, habiendo sido presentado por Marian, salió rápidamente de entre las cortinas y se preparó para llevar a cabo su gran actuación.

-¡Bien! ¡Ethan se ve decidido! - Comentó Hanako, quien estaba junto a Henrie.

-¿Lo crees así? - El castaño frunció el ceño - _Me pregunto _cómo_ será su actuación.- _

- ¡Fennekin, se levanta el telón ahora! - Ethan lanzó la Poke Ball hacía el centro del escenario.

La repulsión de la materia con el sello bola de fuego, presentó al Pokemon del pelinegro exclamar su nombre con suma energía. El público exclamó con gran entusiasmo al ver la elegancia de la entrada del tipo fuego representativo de Kalos. La elegancia de su estructura física era prometedora, asimismo los jueces estaban muy interesados en ese Pokemon.

-¡Empieza con giro de fuego! -

Fennekin comenzó a girar a su alrededor, trayendo consigo el poderoso torbellino de fuego que había practicado en la ciudad punta nieve. Un hermoso ejemplar de lo que eran capaces los Pokemon de ese tipo mientras la elegancia del movimiento, mantenía cierta distancia con su invocador para que los jueces pudieran observar sin obstáculos a Fennekin presumir de sus movimientos.

-¡Continúa con conjuro! -

La exclamación de su nombre en tono armonioso mientras cerraba sus ojos con el fin de sentir en cuerpo y alma el movimiento declarado, creo una hermosa aura de colores rosados que atrapó a Fennekin en una hermosa capa de brillos destellantes, y gracias a los hermosos colores rojizos del fuego que se propagaba hacia arriba, Fennekin pudo cambiar el aura que resplandecía sobre su cuerpo por una hermosa capa de tonalidades doradas, que manifestaba el fuego a voluntad y que permitía potenciar el brillo generado entre el primer movimiento ígneo propuesto por Fennekin.

-¡Que elegancia, que hermosura. El Pokemon del coordinador Ethan presume de sus elegantes movimientos haciéndose ver como un poderosos mago que se beneficia de la doble colaboración de giro de fuego y conjuro para personalizar sus movimientos y resplandecer su cuerpo con ese hermoso toque dorado! -

-¡Termina con Nitrocarga! -

El fuego que se propagaba hacía el cielo, rápidamente rodeo a Fennekin en un agresivo torbellino en el cual fue atrapado por las calientes energías del movimiento principal. El cuerpo de la lobita se benefició de sentir la potencia del fuego correr por su sangre y por su pelaje sin dañarla, mientras el público gritaba de la emoción al asociar a Fennekin como un espíritu de fuego.

Asimismo, la lobita ejecutó un salto hacia el cielo, siendo vista por la mayoría de las personas, para luego descender con agresividad y hacer que el fuego se disperse en millones de ráfagas a su alrededor, que demostraron lo hermoso que podía ser Fennekin y la elegancia que había cautivado a los jueces y al público que se había entretenido bastante con aquella actuación.

-Bien hecho Fennekin - Felicitó el pelinegro de ojos congelados.

Los coordinadores presentes en los camarines observaron la elegancia de los movimientos del Pokemon de tipo fuego, estando impresionados y a la vez cautivados como también lo estuvieron en otras oportunidades, así como en la presentación de Henrie, o tal vez, como en la forma en la que Hanako presumió de la cola de Raichu.

Ethan volvió a presentarse en los camarines y fue felicitado por Henrie y Hanako que hablaron de lo increíble que se vio aquella lobito. Él simplemente respondió a sus cumplidos con lo elegantes que se vieron sus Pokemon en sus actuaciones, mientras esperaban los cálculos de los jueces para saber quiénes eran los afortunados de pasar a la siguiente etapa.


	4. Chapter 4

Junto con la cancelación del nivel de presentaciones, los jueces comenzaron a evaluar la originalidad, elegancia y belleza de los concursantes que se habían presentado dentro del escenario y habían deleitado al público con una increíble demostración. Marian, quien aguardaba junto a su lado, se percataba de entretener al público realizando distintos comentarios acerca de las actuaciones que habían visto anteriormente. Y mientras todo eso era llevado a cabo en el mismo escenario, los coordinadores que aguardaban en los camarines, manifestaban un claro nerviosismo debido a las futuras elecciones de los jueces mientras planeaban lo que irían a hacer en la ronda de batallas si es que se les concedía ese privilegio. Entre ellos, Ethan parecía ser uno de los más afectados, al estar sentado sobre uno de los muebles con forma de cubo y de color verde que llevaban consigo un cojín en la parte superior mientras señalaba un claro nerviosismo al notar la forma en la que sus manos temblaban.

Henrie se dio cuenta de aquello y se sentó junto a él, con el fin de calmarlo.

-Oye, Ya relájate. Estoy seguro que vas a pasar a la siguiente ronda. Te estas viendo un poco pálido -

-Si quisiera ya lo habría hecho - Le sonrió el pelinegro - Esto siempre me ha pasado - Se dio cuenta del comentario de su compañero y le jugó una broma - Vamos, no puedes decirme eso cuando tu tienes la piel un poco más blanca que yo -

-Todo va a estar bien - Colocó su mano en su hombro - Pero supongo que es normal estar así -

-¿Y a ti no te pasa? ¿Cómo es que no estas nervioso? -

-Claro que lo estoy. Mi corazón también me late con fuerza, aunque trato de calmarme y no hacer que eso me domine - Henrie se detuvo a mirarlo - Quisiera poder decir lo mismo de ti - Rio levemente al ver la forma en la que temblaban sus manos.

Ethan sonrió - Supongo que ya sabes que Pokemon usaré si es que paso a la siguiente ronda -

-Claro que sí - Henrie sonrió - Recuerdo que me habías dicho que no entrarías a un concurso antes de evolucionar a tu Pokemon -

El pelinegro de ojos congelados bajó su mirada y asintió - Él y yo ya estamos listos -

Henrie cerró sus ojos - Pues yo hice lo mismo que tú. Y mi Pokemon es la contraparte del que tú tienes - Ante su comentario, solo pudo limitarse a ser observado por Ethan, quien luego pasó a dedicarle una mirada desafiante - Será una gran batalla si nos enfrentamos -

-Espero que así sea - Ethan le dio la mano, para concretar la promesa de un gran encuentro.

Desde las cuatro pantallas de los camarines que proyectaban la imagen de espera de los concursos Pokemon, con un fondo verde y las letras decoradas con un programa especial, que señalaban el título "Pokemon Contest", se llevó a cabo un sonido que canceló aquella imagen y proyectó en vivo a Marian, comentando algunas palabras sobre la decisión final de los jueces para luego declarar a los concursantes clasificados que pelearían en la ronda de batallas.

-¡Después de las evoluciones de los jueces, daremos a conocer a los dieciséis suertudos que lograron pasar a la segunda ronda! -

Las imágenes de Henrie, Ethan y Hanako lograron incentivarlos a seguir adelante y a preparar su próxima actuación en el nivel de batallas. La castaña de lentes y de ojos dorados, señaló su felicidad ante haber pasado a la segunda ronda y fue observada por Ethan y Henrie quienes yacían con una sonrisa al haberse enterado de que ambos tenían la misma oportunidad.

-¡Raichu lo ha hecho excelente! Pero ahora yo y mi Pokemon nos esforzaremos para ganar -

El oji verde sonrió - Tienes que ser precavida, nosotros también estamos ahí -

Ethan asintió - Todos tenemos que esforzarnos y llegar lo más lejos posible -

El pelinegro de ojos azules, observó nuevamente la imagen de la pantalla y rápidamente identificó a una chica que había visto el día anterior. Ella había luchado con Hanako y no era nadie más que una peli azul de ojos zafiro cuya presentación había sido tenebrosa debido a la forma en la que lució a su Murkrow. Su vestimenta se destacaba por llevar los colores, azules, blanco y celeste que se les veía muy bien y había celebrado su victoria con un leve suspiro.

-¡No esperemos más y comencemos las batallas! - Señaló Marian a lo que nuevamente se pudo observar el modo selectivo de las imágenes que giraban una y otra vez para definir los encuentros que se ejecutarían en los próximos minutos. Y por suerte, ninguno de los chicos que se encontraban en los camarines, habían sido elegidos para pelear juntos en esas batallas.

-Bueno. Tendremos que quedar en los ocho mejores, ahí seguramente nos enfrentaremos - Señaló Henrie, un comentario que llamó la atención de Ethan por declarar implícitamente que él quería realizar un encuentro contra su mejor amigo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Yo te apoyo! - Exclamó Hanako.

-¿Qué dices? - Henrie se detuvo a mirar a Ethan, quien yacía con un rostro desconcertado.

-Oh sí… Está bien - El pelinegro le dedicó una sonrisa. Sin embargo, el oji verde se confundió.

La manifestación de los hermosos movimientos en batalla, cumplía con la elegancia que exigían los jueces para restar los puntos que al fin se convertirían en la variable que otorgaría al ganador del determinado encuentro. Marian siempre estuvo para comentar la hermosa actuación de los encuentros que hacían gala de sus increíbles movimientos que cumplían un tiempo limitado de cinco minutos. Sin embargo, de igual forma se pudieron apreciar excelentes actuaciones que redujeron el número de concursantes a ocho coordinadores.

Nuevamente, no hubo conflicto entre Ethan y Henrie ni Hanako, pero a la castaña le había tocado con una chica que señalaba una gran elegancia y había creado una hermosa actuación en la primera ronda junto a su Petilil. Ethan y Henrie observaron la batalla desde los camarines, mientras ambas chicas se presentaban en la arena.

-¡Ahora estamos con la reducción de los ocho participantes! ¡A mi izquierda está Hanako! ¡A mi derecha está Inori! ¡Cinco minutos al reloj! ¡Comencemos! - Exclamó Marian.

-¡Wigglytuff! ¡Sal al escenario! - Ordenó Hanako, enviando su Pokeball hacía los cielos para que esta llevara a cabo la manifestación de la materia acompañada del sello "Fiesta", presentando elegantemente a la protagonista de la actuación.

-Querida Beautifly rodéate de hermosos corazones y preséntate por favor - Declaró Inori, obteniendo la repulsión de hermosos símbolos de amor que formaron a su Pokemon.

-Wow, Wigglytuff contra Beautifly. Será un buen encuentro - Comentó Henrie - Creía que Hanako iría a usar un Pokemon tipo eléctrico. ¿No lo crees así Ethan? -

-Supongo que así lo creía - Le sonrió a su compañero - Estoy muy ansioso por lo que hará -

-¡Wigglytuff utiliza rayo burbujas ahora! -

El Pokemon de tipo normal comenzó a absolver aire que inmediatamente infló su estructura corporal, haciéndolo parecer un globo y dándole honor a su habilidad. La exhalación del aire creo la repulsión de poderosas burbujas que viajaron por los aires hacia su enemiga.

-¡Querida Beautifly! ¡Utiliza el movimiento psíquico, por favor! -

La poderosa fuerza mental del movimiento declarado, creo hermosos destellos acuáticos entre las burbujas de las cuales Beautifly había tomado control. El resplandor de tonalidades celestes que brillaba ante las explosiones, lucía los hermosos colores de las alas del Pokemon de Inori, robando la atención de los jueces y restando inmediatamente los puntos de Hanako.

La castaña gruñó, sin embargo no se iba a dar por vencida - ¡Sigamos con Poder oculto adelante! -

El movimiento giratorio del Pokemon globo junto con el levantamiento con sus orejas, dio origen a hermosas burbujas de colores verdosos que fueron lanzadas inmediatamente sobre la Beautifly de Inori.

-¡Utiliza el movimiento tornado! - Ordeno con una tenue voz, la peligris de ojos esmeralda.

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Wigglytuff contrataca con psíquico pronto! -

Inteligentemente el movimiento que Inori había usado antes, ahora beneficiaba a Hanako. El Pokemon de tipo normal comenzó a emitir poderosos ráfagas de colores celestes que tomaron control sobre su propio poder oculto y le dieron la orden de girar alrededor de Beautifly para chocar entre si y atacarla desde diversas direcciones mientras ejecutaban destellos verdosos.

-¡Miren eso! ¡El poder combinado de Poder oculto y psíquico ha atrapado completamente a Beautifly en un poderoso ataque destellante que es lanzado en todas las direcciones! - Ante el comentario de Marian, la resta de puntos se le fue realizada a Inori.

-¡Beautifly utiliza golpe aéreo! -

La peligris rápidamente logró que su Pokemon fuera liberado gracias al veloz movimiento que cubrió su cuerpo con una capa de colores plateados. Sin embargo, la acción destellante que quedó tras el movimiento ofensivo de Hanako, prevaleció y golpeo a Wigglytuff con un toque mucho más elegante que un golpe aéreo individual. La resta de puntos nuevamente se le fue señalada a Hanako dándole como aviso que había perdido la mitad de sus puntos hasta el momento.

-Rayos… Inori fue capaz de llevar mi movimiento en mi contra…-

-¡Beautifly utiliza Psíquico! -

-¡Yo lo combatiré con elegancia! ¡Wigglytuff rayo burbuja! -

Nuevamente, el Pokemon globo utilizó el movimiento de tipo agua para exhalar una gran cantidad de burbujas que fueron dirigidas hacía el Pokemon de Inori. Sin embargo, la manifestación de las auras celestes le dio a Beautifly el control sobre las burbujas para luego ser reenviadas hacía donde se encontraba el Wigglytuff de Hanako.

-¡Perfecto, lo que necesitaba! - Señaló la castaña, cosa que confundió a Inori - ¡Wigglytuff combátelo con doble bofetón! -

El salto del Pokemon Globo hacía el punto donde caerían las burbujas, dio como resultado la actividad destellante y repulsiva del movimiento utilizando en contra de Hanako para lucir la hermosa destreza de Wigglytuff que utilizaba el doble bofetón en movimiento giratorios que extinguían las fuerzas de su mismo movimiento, y a su vez, hacían gala de ese hermoso ataque de tipo normal. Inori perdió puntos ante aquel movimiento y decidió re direccionar las cosas.

-¡Viento plateado Beautifly! -

-¡Psíquico! - Exclamó Hanako.

-¡00:00! ¡Se acabó el tiempo! - Declaró Marian, haciendo que ambas pusieran atención a la pantalla de concurso - Después de una hermosa batalla de actividad destellante, la coordinadora ganadora de este encuentro es… ¡Inori y su Beautifly! - Las letras se organizaron para presentar la palabra "Winner" junto con la imagen de coordinadora y Pokemon.

Hanako sonrió - Vaya… No logramos ganar - Miró a su Pokemon - ¡Pero para la próxima lo haremos! -

Beautifly caminó junto a su coordinadora a donde se ubicaba Hanako - Muchas gracias por este hermoso y sublime encuentro - La peligris le dio una reverencia al igual que su Pokemon - Fue un gran honor haber peleado contigo. Muchas gracias por todo -

Hanako se quedó un poco confundida de su amable acción y solo se quedó observando la forma en la que Inori se iba por el otro lado de la arena de batallas.

-Que lastima que haya perdido…- Comentó Henrie - Pero aún quedamos nosotros -

-Así es - Señaló Ethan - Asegurémonos de llegar a los cuatro mejores -

-¡Muy bien! ¡Me toca a mí pelear primero! ¡Así que nos vemos después! -

-Te deseo suerte - El joven de ojos celeste claro se quedó observando la forma en la que Henrie se iba para enfrentarse con el coordinador con el que había sido seleccionado.

Luego observó la entrada de Inori y de Hanako a los camarines. El chico se sonrojó cuando vio a la hermosa chica de cabellos grises y de ojos esmeraldas caminar por los pasillos. Mantuvo su mirada por un tiempo sobre ella hasta que por fin la pantalla del encuentro dio inició entre el Pokemon del coordinador enemigo y Henrie.

Hanako se unió a Ethan y observó la manifestación de la materia presentar a ambos Pokemon.

-Wigglytuff sin duda fue increíble - Comentó el pelinegro -

Ella se sonrojo - Gracias… Aunque la verdad he perdido -

-Eso no importa. Habrán muchas concursos…- Señaló Ethan - Me ha gustado de sobremanera el movimiento doble bofetón del que usaste para lucir desde un principio a tu Pokemon -

-Fue para que no me quedara tan atrás con la reducción de puntos - Sacó la lengua la castaña.

Ethan mantuvo silencio por un momento y se dirigió a mirar nuevamente a la peligris. Inori se dio cuenta de aquel incidente y le regalo una tierna sonrisa junto con unas pequeñas risas que fueron llevadas a cabo al momento de sonreír. El pelinegro se sorprendió y se sonrojó levemente ante el acontecimiento sucedido. Hanako observó rápidamente la sucesión de los hechos y dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.


	5. Chapter 5

La etapa de actuaciones dio como resultado la elección de los últimos cuatro coordinadores que pelearían en la batalla final. Ethan y Henrie en el bloque A mientras que Inori y Tea, se enfrentarían en el bloque B, que daría como resultado la elección de los últimos dos concursantes que batallarían para decidir quién de los dos se llevaría el listón de pueblo Caelestis. Hanako se mantuvo en los camarines para observar el desempeño de sus compañeros, junto con las últimas dos chicas vestidas elegantemente con sus trajes de concursos, observando la presentación de los mejores amigos que irían a batallar en el encuentro próximo del Concurso.

Ambos se encontraban en el pasillo que los llevaría a los lados opuestos de la arena, Henrie observando detenidamente la forma en la que Ethan tenía su mirada baja. La iniciativa del castaño, en consecuencia lo llevó a hablar primero que al joven de ojos congelados.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Ya hemos llegado muy lejos…-

-Sí…- Masculló - Es solo que…- Ethan levantó la mirada - Será nuestro primer encuentro juntos -

Henrie entendió desde su propio punto de vista lo que quería decir, y respiró profundamente antes de hablar - Tú sabes que esto será solo una batalla, no guardaremos rencores hacía el otro-

-No es eso…- El pelinegro sonrió - Estoy muy ansioso de lo que serás capaz de hacer. Quiero ver que tan fuerte eres en una batalla de concurso, sobre todo si peleas contra mí -

El oji verde asintió - Después de haber visto tu actuación. No podré estar ni un minuto distraído - Propuso un apretón de manos - Si es eso lo que quieres, voy a dar lo mejor de mí mismo -

Ethan contestó la señal de amistad - Entonces. Que gane el mejor -

Las luces iluminaron ambos costados de la arena de batalla, una tercera luz se presentó para iluminar a los jueces y a Marian que yacían esperando ansiosamente la invocación de los últimos dos coordinadores que darían lo mejor de sí mismos para ver quien pasaría a la ronda final. Ambos chicos que estaban desde costados los costados de la arena respiraron profundamente y esperaron las palabra de la presentadora para llevar a cabo una de sus últimas actuaciones. Ambos sabían que Pokemon iría a utilizar cada uno, por ello la batalla se haría más complicada.

-¡Llegamos a los últimos bloques de batalla! ¡Por lo que esta batalla decidirá quién pasará a la final y quien tendrá que retirarse del concurso! - El público exclamó su felicidad ante gritos que en conjunto creaban un gran ambiente de tensión entre los coordinadores - ¡A mi izquierda está Henrie! ¡Y a mí derecha está Ethan! - La pantalla se encendió para dar a conocer a ambos participantes con sus respectivos marcadores de puntos en juego - ¡Cinco minutos al reloj! ¡Comencemos! -

-¡Muy bien Leafeon! ¡Vamos a comenzar! ¡Sal Ahora! - Exclamó Henrie

-¡Bien Glaceon! ¡Es hora de salir al escenario! - Ordenó Ethan.

La manifestación de los sellos burbuja para Glaceon y música para Leafeon, transportaron la materia que yacía en las Poke Ball de ambos con elegancia hacía el escenario para que pudieran manifestar su presencia con la exclamación de su propio nombre. Los gritos del público al ver la presentación de dos evoluciones de Eevee que actuaban en razón de ser contrapartes se hizo aún más intensa mientras esperaban la declaración de un movimiento realizado por alguno de ellos.

-¡Día soleado Leafeon! ¡Ahora! -

El aura proveniente del cuerpo de Leafeon transportó aquella energía como esfera hacía los cielos, creando un hermoso sol artificial que generó brillos en la piel de Leafeon e hizo gala de sus hermosas hojas que recibían un toque verdoso aún más brillante que el natural. Ethan perdió una mínima cantidad de puntos ante aquel movimiento, mientras Marian, rápidamente comentaba con suma impresión la sucesión de los hechos vistos a causa del primer movimiento de Henrie.

-No está nada mal Henrie, pero yo también tengo movimientos para lucir. ¡Glaceon utiliza espejo escudo! -

Los brillos transparentes generados sobre la piel de Glaceon lucieron sus hermosos colores. Mas, no existió reducción de puntos debido a que el movimiento no llamó la atención de los jueces.

-Parece que seguiré tomando la delantera. ¡Ahora Leafeon bola de energía y luego usa Golpe Aéreo! -

El Pokemon de tipo planta ejecutó un salto, llevando a cabo el lanzamiento de la hermosa concentración de energías naturales para luego embestirla con su golpe aéreo y fortalecer su cuerpo con una poderosa y agresiva aura de colores verdosos de diversas tonalidades que hizo gala de los movimientos del mundo natural. Algo semejante a un Giga Impacto.

-¡Increíble! ¡La bola de energía y el golpe aéreo se combinaron para crear un movimiento con una hermosa capa con un increíble poder proveniente de los tipo planta! -

La reducción de puntos a Ethan, bajó drásticamente, señalando que ya había perdido una parte de su marcador circular de puntos, suponiendo que aquel estaba divido en cuatro pedazos, Ethan ya había perdido una parte de él. Sin embargo, el chico de ojos celeste hielo, sonrió.

-¡Glaceon usa ventisca! -

El Pokemon nieve fresca manifestó el movimiento ordenado con suma elegancia, cerrando sus ojos para exclamar con tono musical su propio nombre mientras la hermosa luz del movimiento de tipo hielo aparecía a los alrededores de Glaceon y brillaba aún más con el movimiento manto espejo lanzado hace unos momentos. La ventisca se organizó debido al movimiento psíquico de Ethan y creo dos hermosas alas de colores celestes de tonalidades claras en la espalda de Glaceon.

Henrie y Leafeon rápidamente se impresionaron ante la ejecución del movimiento. Por el contrario, Ethan logró eludir el ataque de Leafeon haciendo gala de la impresionante habilidad evasiva de su Pokemon que ahora se beneficiaba de dos alas que le permitían elevarse a grandes alturas. Henrie perdió rápidamente una gran cantidad de puntos debido a la elegancia de ambos ataques.

-¡Inteligentemente Ethan utiliza un movimiento de tipo psíquico con un movimiento representativo de su Glaceon para crear unas hermosas alas con aspecto de un ángel para lucir los hermosos movimientos de su Pokemon y evadir el Giga Impacto natural de Henrie! -

-Wow….- Henrie observó la elegancia del espíritu de hielo - Siempre tan apasionado….-

Ethan sonrió y decidió conservar su ventaja - ¡Ataca con Vaho gélido Glaceon! -

-¡Lo vamos a combatir con Rayo solar! ¡Adelante Leafeon! -

La concentración de la energía congelante llamó la atención de los jueces al ver la extensión de las alas de Glaceon y la manera en la que en su hocico se concentraba en un poderoso resplandor celeste. Debido a la reunión de energías frías para llevar a cabo el movimiento, los jueces pudieron observar la reunión de ondas blancas que aparecían unos metros alrededor de la concentración que reflejaba un brillo más hermoso y robaba rápidamente los puntos de Henrie debido a la elegancia realizada. Sin embargo, también se destacaba el brillo generado por el cuerpo de Leafeon que inmediatamente concentró la luz obtenida de su sol artificial que había desaparecido hace algunos turnos y la lanzó en una hermosa luz de increíbles propiedades dañinas.

El choque entre ambos movimientos creo un hermoso destello de colores blancos y celestes.

-¡Increíble! ¡La coalición entre ambos movimientos ha iluminado el campo con una bella luz! ¡Han sido movimientos ofensivos que han requerido de una hermosa concentración para ser llevado a cabos! ¡Y por ello ambos serán juzgados! - Ethan y Henrie perdieron la misma cantidad de puntos.

Ambos estaban cerca de llegar a la mitad de sus marcadores circulares, pero eso no significaba que estarían en peligro de perder, ambos eran lo suficientemente capaces como para mantener sus puntos desde ese nivel.

-¡Ahora Glaceon ataca con Ventisca! -

-¡Leafeon repite el "Ataque silvestre" e intenta llegar hacía donde está Glaceon! -

Un simple aleteo fue lo más que se necesitó como para que Ethan pudiera lanzar una poderosa ventisca. Por el contrario, Henrie repitió la actuación de anterior, personalizando sus movimientos bola de energía y golpe aéreo para manifestar el ataque silvestre en un increíble poder que se propago hasta llegar hacía donde estaba Glaceon.

-¡Utiliza Vaho Gélido! ¡No dejes que se acerca hacía ti! -

-¡Contrataca con hoja mágica y luego golpéalo con hoja agilada! -

Cuando Glaceon creyó que podría hacer retroceder a su enemigo con la poderosa ráfaga de uno de los movimientos más fuertes del mundo de los tipo hielo, Leafeon se presentó realizando múltiples giros que desplegó la manifestación de hermosas hojas de diversos colores que trajo consigo una defensa absoluta que se vio complementada del poder combinado entre golpe aéreo y bola de energía, la cual le dio la oportunidad de aguantar los daños del Vaho Gélido.

-¡Miren eso! ¡Elegantemente se han fortalecido los movimientos alrededor de Leafeon creando una capa exterior de hojas mágicas para no ser herido por el movimiento de Ethan! - La resta de puntos en el marcador de Ethan, estuvo a punto de llegar al nivel de puntos que llevaba Henrie, señalando que estaría en peligro de perder su ventaja -¡Pero miren eso! ¡Aún no es todo! Leafeon ha golpeado con hoja afilada para destruir las alas de Glaceon utilizando elegantemente su cuerpo para luego dar el golpe final que lo ha lanzado hacía la arena de batallas!- Nuevamente se vio realizada la reducción de puntos, aunque fue demasiado poco como para contarlo como algo que pudiera jugarle en contra a Ethan.

-Increíble hazaña de Henrie…- Declaró entre sus pensamientos el pelinegro - Sabía que no sería alguien fácil de vencer - Ethan observó cómo su Pokemon se levantaba sin mayores daños.

-¡Desde el cielo usa rayo solar Leafeon! -

-¡Contrataca con Canto Helado Glaceon! -

La emisión de un poderoso movimiento de tipo planta se propagó desde la parte alta del escenario mientras viajaba a gran velocidad hasta llegar a la arena donde se ubicaba Glaceon junto a su entrenador. Sin embargo, la manifestación de la bola helada fue lanzada hacía el suelo que trajo consigo la repulsión de diversas ondas de energía que lograron debilitar el rayo solar de Henrie y que asimismo, fragmentaron las brizas del canto helado en pequeños pedazos de resplandor que iluminaron los lugares donde yacía el Pokemon de Ethan. Henrie se vio en desventaja al perder una variedad de puntos debido al movimiento de su enemigo.

-¡Hoja Mágica adelante! -

-¡Cola de hierro! - El contacto entre la cola férrea y el suelo lanzó a Glaceon hacía el cielo, logrando evadir el ataque de Leafeon y quitándole nuevamente puntos a Henrie.

-¡Que increíble movimiento! ¡Utilizar un ataque tan creativo para eludir el movimiento rayo solar de Leafeon fue una verdadera estrategia! ¡Que elegancia! -

-¡Leafeon bola de energía! -

-¡Glaceon usa canto helado! -

Ambos Pokemon que había descendido al suelo concentraron nuevamente sus movimientos en poderosas esferas de su elemento y las lanzaron hacía el centro del escenario que terminó creando hermosos destellos de distintos colores, hablando por supuesto, de las diversas tonalidades de los colores celeste y verde respectivamente.

-¡00:00! ¡Se acabó el tiempo! - Ethan y Henrie observaron los marcadores - Después de una hermosa batalla entre Leafeon y Glaceon, el coordinador que pasará a la siguiente ronda es….-

La tensión de ambos que yacían mirando la pantalla le dio la impresión a uno que tenía más puntos que el otro. Asimismo, en los camarines donde yacían las tres chicas que esperaban la finalización de aquella batalla, también pudieron observar que uno de los dos tenía menos puntos que en el marcador contrario. Los bloques restantes del marcador de puntos que traía menos desaparición y proyecto la imagen con las juguetonas letras que formaban la palabra "Winner" en la pantalla del concurso mientras se daba la imagen del ganador y de la evolución de Eevee.

-¡Ethan y su Glaceon! - El pelinegro sonrió ante aquello - ¡Eso significa por supuesto que Ethan pasará a la ronda final del concurso Pokemon de Pueblo Caelestis! -

El castaño cerró sus ojos y suspiró - Bueno… ha sido increíble…-

-Muchas gracias por esta batalla Henrie - Pensó el joven de ojos congelados entre sus pensamientos.

La batalla se vio por terminada y ambos coordinadores se presentaron en los camarines para observar el segundo y encuentro de Inori y Tea. La ganadora de aquella batalla iría a escoger a la coordinadora que pelearía con Ethan en la ronda final, por lo que tendrían que esforzarse si querían tener la posibilidad de ganar el listón de pueblo Caelestis.

-Fue increíble su actuación, Henrie, Ethan. Estuve completamente conmovida - Comentó Hanako.

-Muchas gracias - Respondió el pelinegro quien luego se detuvo a mirar al castaño - Tú y Leafeon son simplemente increíbles… Sus movimientos son demasiado elegantes -

El oji verde sonrió - Gracias. Como sabía que tendrías un Glaceon, me entrene muy duro con mi Pokemon para poder soportar tus grandes ataques -

-Estoy seguro que en los próximos concursos serás capaz de ganarme - Le sonrió Ethan.

-Voy a entrenar muy duro y ampliaré mi equipo para que así sea - Comentó el castaño.

-¡Yo también necesito capturar más Pokemon! - Declaró Hanako - Esto no se quedará así. Entrenaré mucho más para poder hacerme más fuerte y ganarle a Inori -

-Tu actuación de hoy fue increíble. Tú también ganarás muchos concursos Hanako - Dijo Ethan.

-Miren eso… están a punto de comenzar - Avisó Henrie.

-¡Cinco minutos al reloj! ¡Comencemos! -

-Bien Skitty… sal ahora al escenario - Ordeno con una leve voz, la peli azul.

-Querida Beautifly por favor preséntate ante nosotras y deleita al público con tus hermosos movimientos -

La manifestación de la materia acompañada del sello corazón para Beautifly y el sello fiesta para Skitty dieron consigo la invocación de ambas protagonistas del encuentro que manifestaron su estancia con la exclamación de su nombre. Los marcadores estaban listos y solo se esperaba saber quién de las dos atacaría primero.

-Empecemos con un hermoso viento plateado -

Beautifly comenzó a aletear emitiendo las hermosas ráfagas de diversos colores sobre el escenario que se propagaron hasta llegar hacía donde estaba la Skitty de Tea.

-Utiliza ventisca y evita el movimiento -

El Pokemon de tipo normal comenzó a girar sobre sí misma para evadir el viento de plata con el maravilloso poder de la tormenta de nieve que creo brillos destellantes ante el contacto de aquel con Skitty y rápidamente redujo la cantidad de puntos de Inori.

-¡Tea utiliza ventisca para defenderse del hermoso viento plateado que al fin ha servido como hermoso amplificador de su movimiento que ha envuelto a Skitty en una lluvia de destellos de colores celeste congelado! -

El Pokemon de la peli azul comenzó a volar por los aires ante la finalización de ambos movimientos, como si hubiera sido mandada a volar mientras realizaba juguetonas volteretas hacía atrás.

-Skitty usa rayo -

El poderos movimiento eléctrico que fue exclamado luego de haber sido lanzado, atrapo a Beautifly en una poderosa descarga eléctrica que continuó con la reducción de puntos sobre Inori. De igual forma, la peligris se impresionó del poderoso ataque efectuado por su enemiga y decidió realizar algún contrataque para robar algo de los puntos de Tea que seguían intactos.

-¡Querida Beautifly! ¡Vamos a usar Psíquico sobre el rayo! -

La mirada desafiante de su Pokemon manifestó el aura celeste sobre su alrededor haciendo que el rayo se comportase de manera agresiva mientras quedaba en su dominio. La poderosa descarga eléctrica que actuaba en razón de herir a Beautifly ahora se comportaba de manera obediente sobre su nueva domadora, propogandose a gran velocidad y con mucha más fuerza a las ubicaciones donde yacía Skitty. La manifestación del poderoso movimiento amplificador que Inori usó a su disposición, redujo los puntos de Tea y asimismo la ayudó a no quedarse tan atrás.

- Ayuda…- Ordenó con una voz frívola.

Skitty sonrió y se dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para esperar el movimiento que saliera al azar. Por cuestiones del destino, Tea fue capaz de crear tinieblas para contrarrestar el ataque rayo de Beautifly que lo había re direccionado con mucha mayor potencia.

-¡Golpe aéreo Beautifly! -

- Skitty usa poder oculto -

Las ráfagas de colores grises cubrieron al Pokemon de Inori en una poderosa capa de características dañinas para un golpe cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, Skitty, quien ya había descendido al escenario utilizado su cola para crear una gran cantidad de burbujas que se presentaron a su alrededor y fueron lanzadas sobre su enemiga para intentar cancelar el golpe aéreo.

-¡El movimiento fallido de poder oculto solo ha creado hermosos brillos alrededor de la Beautifly de Inori quien ahora se ha beneficiado de un hermoso placaje volador y destellante! - Tea siguió bajando sus puntos debido a al ejecución de un movimiento mal usado.

-Continuemos con un ataque psíquico. Muéstrales tu elegancia Beautifly -

La fuerza de la mente del Pokemon de Inori, aumento la potencia del golpe aéreo y la hizo ver como si realizará una tacleada eléctrica de colores grises. Nuevamente Tea perdió puntos debido a la amplificación ingeniosa de ambos movimientos y fue tacleada por el ataque de Inori que resultó en un gran daño a Skitty.

-¡Que increíble ataque! ¡Tea ha perdido muchos puntos debido a los hermosos y elegantes movimientos de la Beautifly de Inori! ¿Qué es lo que hará en esta ocasión? Ya solo nos quedan tres minutos en el reloj -

-Skitty ataca con ayuda pronto….-

-¡Querida Beautifly! ¡Vamos a usar sol matinal por favor! -

El hermoso resplandor de Inori quien intentaba lucir las hermosas habilidades curativas de su Pokemon fue bloqueado por la pantalla de humo creada por Tea, quien rápidamente redujo drásticamente los puntos de Inori al bloquear en una gran oportunidad un movimiento tan perfecto y elegante como aquel. Los jueces se impresionaron de la suerte e ingenio.

-Demonios, con un solo movimiento, Tea logró alcanzar los puntos de Inori….- Comentó Hanako.

-Sin duda tiene muy bien entrenada a su Skitty - Dijo Henrie.

- Oh ya veo. Así que esa era la pantalla de humo de Stunky….- Pensó Ethan.

-¡Beautifly! -

-Skitty utiliza ventisca ahora -

La gatita comenzó a correr, utilizando el movimiento en giros para llenarse de la capa de frías propiedades que la hicieron moverse como si estuviera usando Acua Jet por los aires. El golpe ejecutado sobre Beautifly logró quitarle aún más puntos a Inori y Skitty se mantuvo en el lomo de su enemiga por órdenes de su entrenadora.

-Querida Beautifly, tienes que sacártela de encima…-

-Skitty usa rayo….-

La exclamación del Pokemon de Tea, dio como resultado el poderoso ataque realizado a muy poca distancia. Un gran fuego artificial fue desplegado luego de ello y dio a conocer a Skitty descender juguetonamente utilizando múltiples volteretas. Al llegar al suelo, ella se paró sobre una patita mientras extendía sus patas delanteras con la expresión "Taran" mientras el Pokemon de Inori caía agresivamente al suelo y un poco herida.

-¡00:00! ¡Se acabó el tiempo! - Inori y Tea se dirigieron a observar el marcador de puntos.

No había mucho que decir, parecía que todos tenían la respuesta de quien había ganado. La cruel peli azul de ojos azulados observó su victoria y rápidamente fue abrazada por su Skitty quien se ubicó en su cabeza y se retiró junto a su entrenadora. Inori sonrió con satisfacción y realizo una reverencia aun cuando Tea no la estaba viendo mientras se dirigió a tomar a su Beautifly para llevársela y enorgullecerse de que había dado todo en esa batalla.


	6. Chapter 6

La última batalla vista desde los camarines había incentivado el espíritu competitivo de Ethan. Sentado sobre uno de los pufs cuadrados que eran de colores azules mientras observaba la Pokeball que contenía a su Pokemon participe de la ronda de batallas, permanecía esperando la llamada de Marian, junto a sus compañeros Henrie y Hanako quienes le sonrían amistosamente, apoyándolo sea cual fuera el resultado del encuentro final. La castaña observaba la forma en la que tea se retiraba primero de los camarines, en búsqueda del pasillo que la conduciría al lado izquierdo de la arena de batallas. Por el contrario, Henrie estaba sentado a su lado, tomando su hombro derecho para desearle la mayor de las suertes en la última batalla del concurso.

Ethan decidió respirar profundamente - Bueno, ya es hora….-

-¡Muéstrale a esa chica de lo que es capaz tu Glaceon! - Animó Hanako - Raichu y yo estaremos dándote porras desde aquí - El Pokemon que yacía a su lado asintió con una mirada decidida.

-¿Has pensado en como contrarrestar los juguetones ataques de Tea? - Preguntó Henrie.

-Supongo que no. Su Skitty es muy impredecible, son los beneficios del ataque ayuda, supongo -

-Dejarlo todo en manos de la suerte…- Comentó nuevamente el castaño de ojos verdosos.

-Así es…- Ethan asintió - Pero con mi estrategia, supongo que estaremos bien…-

-¡Ahora que conocemos los efectos del ataque "Ayuda" tienes que mantenerte firmemente atento en lo que hará cuando lance ese movimiento! - Avisó Hanako -

El pelinegro de ojos congelados rio debido a la energía que yacía en el espíritu de la joven de ojos dorados - Lo tendré en mente Hanako. Solo espérame y veré la forma de ganar -

-Suerte - Declararon al unísono ambos coordinadores que habían perdido en batallas anteriores.

Ethan se retiró de los camarines, caminando hacía el pasillo que lo llevaría hacía el lado derecho de la arena de batallas y probamente lo haría encontrarse con la presentadora Marian y su coordinadora enemiga quién debía esperar con suma serenidad a la declaración del inicio del encuentro. Caminó rápidamente por donde se le había señalizado y llegó prácticamente al escenario que yacía de una arena libre de imperfecciones y con los jueces listos para deleitarse con los hermosos movimientos que nuevamente se repetirían en la última batalla.

Desde la sala de coordinadores, Inori observaba la última actuación de ambos participantes, con sus manos apoyada en su corazón y una mirada atenta a los acontecimientos que irían a suceder. Se acercó débilmente para tener mayor visión sobre la pantalla, haciendo que Hanako y Henrie se dieran cuenta de que ahora ella formaba parte de los que querían quedarse viendo el enfrentamiento.

-¡Y nuevamente damas y caballeros tendremos un encuentro más dentro de este maravilloso evento del concurso de batallas! - Declaró Marian - ¡A mi lado izquierda está Tea! ¡Y a mi lado derecho está Ethan! ¡No sé diga más y que el concurso dé inicio! - La alarma de iniciación rápidamente comenzó con la descensión de los cinco minutos establecidos en el marcador de puntos.

-Skitty… Sal a escena ahora…- Declaró Tea, enviando su Pokeball hacía el centro de la arena.

-¡Glaceon! ¡Se levanta el telón ahora! - Ordeno el pelinegro.

Nuevamente la colaboración de los sellos fiesta para el Pokemon gato de la peli azul y el sello burbuja para la especie nieve fresca del joven de ojos congelados, hizo aún más bella la presentación de las actuaciones de ambos participantes, transportando la materia que hizo resaltar la figura de ambos Pokemon y que al fin manifestaron su presencia con la exclamación de su propio nombre. Se podía apreciar la felicidad de los espectadores dándole aplausos y porras a quienes pensaban que deberían ganar el concurso del evento de aquel día.

-¡Entonces vamos a comenzar! ¡Glaceon utiliza Vaho Gélido y ataca a Skitty! -

La concentración de energía sobre la evolución de tipo hielo de Eevee manifestó un hermoso brillo sobre los alrededores del Pokemon nieve fresca, resaltando sus bellos colores y a su vez, la esfera congelante que yacía acumulando el poder necesario para enviar el movimiento con eficacia.

-Ayuda Skitty….- Ordeno Tea, con una frívola mirada que desconcertó momentáneamente al pelinegro.

La hermosa gatita de colores femeninos, ejecutó un salto con la ayuda de su cola y junto con la ejecución de una voltereta hacía atrás, manifestó el poder de la esfera de color blanco brillante que trajo consigo la invocación del movimiento pantalla de humo que canceló la línea de vista del Pokemon de Ethan y rápidamente libró a Tea de tener que contrarrestar el Vaho gélido.

-¡Inteligentemente Tea utiliza el movimiento ayuda para crear la pantalla de humo de alguno de sus Pokemon de su equipo! ¡Los jueces están impresionados de su hermoso desempeño y otorgarán la resta de puntos necesaria para evaluar esta gran hazaña! - Comentó Marian.

-Skitty continuemos con rayo -

-_ El objetivo de usar ayuda como primer movimiento es bloquear mis formas de contrarrestar los suyos… _- Pensó Ethan - ¡Entonces Glaceon defiéndete con Canto Helado hacía el suelo! - Tea frunció el ceño después de escuchar aquella orden.

La gatita rápidamente ejecutó un giro sobre sí misma para darle más gracia al próximo movimiento que estaría por exclamar. A continuación, el poderoso movimiento de tipo eléctrico transporto aquellas descargas a gran velocidad a las ubicaciones donde yacía la pantalla de humo. Glaceon observó una luz venir hacía el y rápidamente concentró el canto helado sobre su hocico para impactarlo contra el suelo.

La actividad repulsiva entre el choque de las ondas del canto helado con el ataque eléctrico de Skitty generó un hermoso brillo que dispersó la pantalla de humo y dio a conocer un desafiante Glaceon que yacía beneficiándose de los colores y destellos que albergaban sobre su ubicación. En consecuencia de ello, Tea fue juzgada, y los puntos descendieron debido al contra escudo de Ethan. La peli azul sonrió débilmente debido al movimiento utilizado, pareciera como si estuviera disfrutando aquel enfrentamiento.

-_Ella es impresionante….- _Pensó el peli negro - ¡Glaceon vamos a continuar con ventisca! -

Algunos giros sobre sí mismo cubrieron al Pokemon nieve fresca en mantos de brizas congelantes que resaltó su bella piel y que utilizó para taclear al Pokemon de Skitty. Tea se mantuvo atenta al próximo movimiento que haría Glaceon, ya que no sabía si iría a ser solo un señuelo para realizar el hermoso movimiento de alas del espíritu de nieve con la ayuda de manto espejo, o solo iría a ser una simple tacleada que Ethan tendría pensado realizar.

-Skitty, quiero que uses poder oculto, ahora…-

Las burbujas de colores verdosos cubrieron a la hermosa gatita y junto con el movimiento de su cola, el poder oculto recibió la orden de atacar a la molestia que corría hacía ella.

Ethan sonrió como si el plan hubiera resultado - Justo donde te quería Tea, ¡Glaceon cola de hierro! -

El brillo blanco generado en la cola del Pokemon de tipo hielo rápidamente actuó como una espada que logró destruir la lluvia del poderoso ataque misterioso de Skitty y que a continuación utilizo para darle más brillo a la ventisca que aún yacía en posición ofensiva. Aquella se organizó alrededor de la cola férrea de Glaceon como si fuera un tornado, el Pokemon nieve fresca salto con el fin de ejecutar una voltereta y golpear a Skitty con el poder acumulado en su cola.

-Ayuda…-

-¡Nyaaaa! - La exclamación de Skitty al llevar a cabo el movimiento ordenado, declaro una hermosa capa de color blanco que la hizo ascender con rapidez y canceló la posibilidad de sufrir daños debido al poderoso movimiento de Ethan. El impacto de la cola de Glaceon dispersó la energía acumulada en una gran ráfaga congelante, que al fin actúo de forma contraproducente.

-¡Tea no se dará por vencida! ¡Ahora está usando ayuda para contratacar y robar algo de los puntos de Ethan! - Comentó Marian - ¡Y viendo cómo va el marcador, ella aún tiene clara delantera y si Glaceon no hace algo pronto perderá todos sus puntos y quedará en cero antes de que el tiempo termine! -

Desde la sala de participantes, los coordinadores que habían perdido en las batallas anteriores, estaban impresionados del hermoso desempeño de ambos participantes. Inori observaba la forma en la que Skitty y Glaceon se desenvolvían en batalla, hermosos actores que batallaban con gran fidelidad junto a sus coordinadores.

-¡Vamos Ethan! ¡Acaba con esa Skitty! - Ordenó Hanako junto a su Raichu - ¡Te apoyamos! -

-Parece que Tea es una coordinadora con mayor experiencia o de lo contrario, se trata de un don innato - Comentó entre pequeñas risas, la chica de cabellos grises y hermosos ojos esmeralda.

Henrie se dio cuenta de aquellas palabras y se dirigió a mirarla - ¿Eso crees tú? - Luego de ello, se detuvo a mirar la pantalla donde se llevaban a cabo las actuaciones - Tal vez tengas razón…-

Inori sonrió con delicadeza - Es hermoso ver la forma en la que coordinador y Pokemon trabajan juntos. Me atrevo a decir que también ha sido mi primera vez en este concurso…-

-Parece que no tuvimos mucha suerte en las rondas anteriores… - Bromeó el castaño - Soy Henrie, es un placer conocerte -

La castaña de ojos dorados se acercó - Yo soy Hanako. También me siento encantada de conocerte. Tu Beautifly fue simplemente hermosa - Ella enseñó su lengua con un gesto avergonzado y a la vez sonrojado - Parece que Wigglytuff y yo nos excedimos con los ataques -

La peligris dio una reverencia - Mi nombre es Inori, es un placer conocer a coordinadores tan buenos como ustedes. No tienes por qué preocuparte Hanako, de los concursos aprenderás muchas más cosas que te servirán como enfrentamiento para el gran festival -

Henrie sonrió - Por ahora solo concretémonos en apoyar a Ethan -

-¿¡Oíste eso Raichu!? ¡Tenemos que mandarle todo nuestro apoyo posible! - Exclamó la castaña.

Inori rio tras apreciar la energía que yacía en el espíritu de Hanako y su Pokemon de tipo eléctrico. Asimismo, un acontecimiento que se pudo observar en la televisión, canceló su felicidad cuando vio la forma en la que Glaceon yacía cansado sobre el lado derecho de la arena de batalla. al igual que la Skitty de Tea, que también estaba exhausta. La peligris pudo observar la forma en la que los Pokemon de ambos coordinadores luchaban por mantenerse de pie mientras el marcador actuaba en favor de la peli azul aunque por una insignificante diferencia de puntos.

-¡Glaceon! Resiste un poco más… Vamos…- Ordeno Ethan con el nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo.

-Vamos Skitty, utiliza ayuda una vez más…- Declaró la peli azul.

-¡Si haces eso entonces lo combatiremos con Canto helado! ¡Ahora Glaceon! -

Nuevamente la exclamación de la gatita dio a conocer la esfera de color blanco, invocando el movimiento golpe aéreo para atacar al Pokemon nieve fresca con un gran impulso acompañado de un manto de color grisáceo. Por el contrario, Ethan decidió conservar su posición actual utilizando aquella esfera congelante que yacía en el hocico de su Pokemon.

-¡Cola de hierro! - Exclamó nuevamente el pelinegro de ojos congelados.

El canto helado fue aplastado por la poderosa propiedad que imitó la cola de Glaceon, emitiendo una poderosa ráfaga helada que se propago hacía donde estaba Skitty. Sin embargo, la gatita logro evadirlo utilizando el impulso de su cola hacía el cielo. El marcador de puntos del pelinegro nuevamente se vio en desventaja ante la forma en la que Tea evadió el ataque con elegancia.

-Termina con atracción y luego usa rayo…..-

Skitty le guiñó un ojo a Glaceon invocando corazones a su alrededor. Lamentablemente Ethan no pudo hacer nada frente al enamoramiento inmediato de su Pokemon Macho y fue atacado por el gran ataque eléctrico de la Skitty de Tea que nuevamente exclamó con furia su nombre obteniendo la atención de todo el público que amaba de sobre manera las exclamaciones del Pokemon de Tea.

-¡00:00! ¡Se acabó el tiempo! - Declaró Marian - ¡Después de una ruda batalla que terminó en una desgracia romántica para Ethan y Glaceon! ¡El coordinador ganador que se llevará el listón de pueblo Caelestis nos es nadie más que Tea y su Skitty! - Exclamó - ¡Eso significa por supuesto que Tea será reconocida como la ganadora de nuestro concurso y estará un paso más cerca de obtener los cinco listones para entrar al gran festival! -

Ethan suspiro luego de escuchar aquellas palabras mientras observaba la forma en la que Skitty y ella le daban una reverencia al público por su actuación. El chico le sonrió desde lejos a la peli azul que se dio la molestia de observar su estado después de su derrota. Tea se impresionó levemente ante aquella sonrisa y decidió quedarse en el escenario para recibir su premio, mientras su Skitty presumía de sus habilidades al ser aplaudida constantemente por el público.

El chico caminó por los pasillos hacía los camarines de los coordinadores, ahí se encontró con una bienvenida propuesta por Henrie, Hanako e Inori. La última chica que yacía junto a ellos trajo una pequeña impresión del pelinegro mientras le sonreía amistosamente. Inori devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó para felicitarlo por su gran actuación.

-Tu actuación de hoy simplemente ha sido sublime…- La peligris dio una reverencia - Hubiera sido un gran honor para mí si hubiera peleado contigo. Mi nombre es Inori, es un placer -

-Anímate Ethan. Al menos peleaste muy bien en la ronda de batallas - Comentó Henrie - Pero para la próxima, verás mi equipo mucho más grande que el que tengo ahora y sin duda ganaremos -

-Eso espero…- Le dijo con una sonrisa. Luego de ello se dirigió a mirar a la peligris - Supongo que ya has de conocerme. Es un placer conocer a una chica tan educada como tú. Puedo decir lo mismo de tu Beautifly y de tu Petilil quienes actuaron con mucha elegancia en ambas rondas -

-¿Eso significa que eres de Teselia Inori? - Preguntó Hanako con sumo interés.

Ella asintió - Petilil y yo hemos estado juntas desde hace mucho tiempo y tuvimos el deseo de llevar a cabo nuestra odisea dentro de esta región. Conforme a ello atrapamos a una Wrumple que se convirtió en la Beautifly que vieron hace unos momentos -

-Yo también soy de Teselia…- Declaró Henrie - Originalmente de Kalos, pero empecé con Snivy -

-Yo soy de Kalos - Comentó Ethan - Puesto que tengo un Fennekin -

-¡Aún no saben mi región! - Dijo Hanako - ¡A ver si adivinan! -

Inori se volteó a mirarla y rápidamente observó los caracteres que podrían adivinar la región de donde ella era nativa - Por la forma en la que actúas, junto con ese hermoso Raichu y Wigglytuff que traes contigo. No cabe duda que debes ser una chica de la región de Kanto - Sonrió - Siempre quise conocer a alguien que fuera de una región así ya que de dónde vengo casi no existen Pokemon como los que tú tienes. Tu Wigglytuff sin duda es la cosita más linda que he visto -

Platicando sobre los acontecimientos del concurso y de las características individuales de cada uno, se quedaron un tiempo en la sala de coordinadores, conociéndose y entablando nuevas amistades, así como Ethan y Henrie que habían recuperado la suya desde ese curioso encuentro. Hasta que desafortunadamente llegó el atardecer, donde Henrie y Hanako tenían pensado partir hacía otra ciudad de concursos Pokemon, mientras Inori y Ethan no tenían muy claro que hacer después de perder una batalla de concurso.

En la salida del centro Pokemon, se encontraban aquellos cuatro con un respectivo Pokemon fuera de su Pokeball. Ethan junto a su Fennekin, Inori junto a su Beautifly, Henrie y su Leafeon. Por el contrario, la castaña de ojos dorados pasaba junto a su Raichu, despidiéndose de sus compañeros.

-Y díganme… ¿Qué es lo que tendrán pensado hacer después de este evento? - Preguntó Inori.

-¡Sin duda ir en busca de un nuevo Pokemon para un nuevo concurso! - Declaró Hanako.

La peligris sonrió - ¿Y ustedes, Ethan, Henrie? -

-Yo también quiero seguir entrenando y buscando nuevos Pokemon para añadir a mi equipo. Después de todo, la originalidad en mis presentaciones no evolucionará si no hago eso primero -

-Aún no lo tengo muy claro. Pero creo que me dispondré a buscar una piedra agua o tratar de cambiarla por mi piedra solar que no me sirve para nada -

-¿¡Me vas a decir que ya estás en búsqueda de obtener a tu Vaporeon!? - Preguntó Henrie. - ¡Si haces eso! ¡Entonces entrenaré duro con mi otro Eevee para tener a Umbreon! -

-Como me lo habías prometido - Ethan sonrió - ¿Y tú Inori? ¿Qué harás después de esto? -

-Sin duda entrenaré a mi equipo y buscaré nuevas especies que añadir. Y luego de ello iré al torneo de dúos de ciudad corazón. Se llevará a cabo muy pronto así que me dije a mi misma que sería una gran forma de fortalecer nuestros movimientos en una batalla real -

-¡Suena excelente! ¡Yo también iré a ciudad corazón luego de atrapar a otro Pokemon! - Declaró Hanako - ¡Nos veremos entonces en ese torneo! ¿Me puedes decir cuándo es? -

-Será el próximo viernes de la semana siguiente. Sé que en ese tiempo no se podrán fortalecer muchos puntos pero haré lo que pueda por encontrar al siguiente Pokemon que quiero tener dentro de mi equipo -

-Suenas decidida - Henrie apretó el puño - Pues yo también haré lo mismo - Se detuvo a mirar a Ethan - ¿Tú que dices? -

El pelinegro de ojos congelados asintió - Entonces creo que haré eso. Ya tengo pensado a dos Pokemon más que quiero atrapar para mi siguiente concurso. Pero supongo que una batalla en el evento de dúos no será mala idea -

-¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces todos denme sus números para agregarlos a mis contactos! - Exclamó Hanako.

Ya solo quedaba poner en marcha la búsqueda de nuevos Pokemon para la creación de nuevas actuaciones. Ethan y los demás ya tenían pensado el equipo ideal con el cual querían dedicar la mayoría de sus concurso y claramente la odisea que les deparaba dentro de la región de Sinooh. Al fin y al cabo, se irían a encontrar nuevamente el viernes de la próxima semana para ver que tanto han avanzado y entrenado junto con el registro y participación del evento de batallas en dúos de ciudad corazón.


	7. Chapter 7

Recostado sobre el césped en medio de un prado donde solo se podían visualizar montañas y bosques a lo lejos, Ethan observaba el misterioso cielo, pensando en los sucesos del concurso anterior y en lo que le depararía por hacer para corregir alguna de las cosas que lo llevaron a perder aquel evento. Tenía su teléfono celular a la mano, mientras el Pokemon nieve fresca que yacía a su lado se acurrucaba a una distancia más o menos cercana hacía él para descansar. Ethan comenzó a pensar mientras observaba las nubes, preguntándose qué era lo que estaban haciendo sus compañeros en aquellos momentos y en donde podrían estar.

Cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que una de las nubes que yacían en las alturas no era realmente lo que aparentaba ser. Se impresionó cuando su Pokedex identifico a una Swablu que volaba por aquellos prados y rápidamente se levantó del césped con el fin de atraparla. Glaceon no dudo en obedecer y juntos comenzaron a correr hacía donde volaba aquella Swablu.

De ahí comenzó una batalla de persecución, donde la mayoría de los ataques de tipo hielo propuestos por el pelinegro de ojos congelados no lograban dar golpes directos en el maravilloso Pokemon de apariencia de nube que podía evadir los movimientos elegantemente. Comenzaban a frustrarse, sobretodo Glaceon quien no lograba que sus ataques dieran en el blanco.

-¡Voy a cambiar de estrategia! - Ethan tomó su Poke Ball y regresó a su Pokemon, cambiando la variación de tipos - ¡Fennekin, es momento de salir! - Exclamó.

La repulsión de la materia dio a conocer a la hermosa loba de colores brillantes. El Pokemon nube que se dio cuenta de que aquel entrenador había realizado el cambio, decidió tomar las cosas en serio y enfrentarse a quien lo había retado. Había volado tanto por el majestuoso campo que se habían perdido entre los bosques, puesto que Swablu se encontraba en una ventaja al usar los árboles como forma alternativa de evasión o de cancelación de un ataque enemigo.

-¡Fennekin! ¡Vamos a usar Nitrocarga contra esa Swablu! -

Rápidamente la velocidad de la loba la atrapo en una gran aura de fuego que manifestaba el poder en su máxima expresión. Corrió hacía donde estaba aquella ave para ejecutar un salto e intentar embestirla, sin embargo, ella fue mucho más veloz y evadió el ataque por completo, ejecutando una hermosa maniobra de evasión que combinó gracia y belleza.

Swablu creía haberse salvado del movimiento, lástima que solo fue un señuelo.

-¡Fennekin ataca con giro de fuego! -

La loba sonrió, y desde las alturas manifestó el grandioso poder de un ataque ígneo que golpeo directamente a la hermosa Pokemon de categoría algodón e hizo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Nitrocarga una vez más! -

El golpe dio en el blanco y Swablu fue embestida una vez más por el majestuoso ataque ígneo de Fennekin. Ethan no perdió el tiempo y tomó una de sus Poke Balls para lanzarla contra aquella ave de categoría algodón. La luz transportadora absorbió al Pokemon y comenzó a calcular el tiempo predeterminado que normalmente indicaba la posibilidad a que la captura no funcionará y que el Pokemon escapará de la ball de donde había sido atrapado. Afortunadamente eso no se dio a conocer ya que la Poke Ball logró cumplir su misión y Ethan recogió la ball de Swablu con el sentimiento de felicidad al sentir que su primera atrapada había salido perfectamente.

-Mira Fennekin, hemos atrapado a una Swablu. Sin duda ella nos será de mucha ayuda en nuestro próximo Concurso. Y cuando evolucione a una Altaria, será mucho mejor - La lobita le regaló una sonrisa burla al escuchar aquella palabras - ¡Muy bien Swablu hora de conocer a tu equipo! -

Las balls de los dos otros Pokemon de Ethan junto con la de la ave de algodón realizaron la invocación con éxito, llamando a Glaceon y a Eevee. El segundo Pokemon femenino de Ethan saludó con elegancia utilizando sus alas para crear una reverencia que impresionó a los otros Pokemon del pelinegro de ojos congelados. Fennekin al ser una hembra igual que Swablu se hizo amiga de ella mucho más rápido, Eevee y Glaceon tomaron confianza luego de unos momentos.

-Muy bien Swablu, he de decirte que estas en un equipo que busca ganar el gran festival de este año, así que tú serás una integrante más de nuestro gremio - Explico Ethan -

Aquella ave algodón exclamó con suma alegría y se echó a volar, sin embargo comenzó a irse demasiado lejos y Ethan tuvo que correr a buscarla, regresando por supuesto a sus Pokemon para que no le pasara nada a ellos en el trayecto. Asimismo, Swablu parecía muy emocionada aunque aún conservaba su estado salvaje, y por ende, era algo que Ethan tendría que trabajar. Al exclamar su nombre varias veces y sin mirar hacia adelante, el Pokemon algodón no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba adelante y rápidamente chocó contra una Glameow que iba caminando por ese sendero.

Desafortunadamente, en la parte final de ese bosque, resguardaba un gran lago, lo que en consecuencia trajo la caída de Swablu y Glameow al agua de ese sereno y tranquila piscina rural donde habitaban Pokemon pertenecientes a las zonas de agua dulce.

-Swablu ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó el pelinegro con un rostro preocupado - Tienes que fijarte por donde vas o podrías causar un accidente. Lo siento Glameow…-

La gata saltó hacía la orilla del rio y comenzó a sacudirse salpicando un poco a Ethan. Swablu también se sacudió aunque un poco más elegante a diferencia de aquella felina. Asimismo, cuando Ethan comenzó a preguntarse de quien podría ser ese Pokemon, observó la imagen de un joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos venir hacía su ubicación. Su impresión al ver que alguien de ambulaba por aquellos campos lo hizo mantenerse en silencio. Pudo darse cuenta de que Glameow lo señalaba como su amo al apreciar la forma en la que dedicaba algunas palabras hacía él y su reacción al verlo.

-Así que tú eres el dueño de esta Glameow…- Declaró Ethan - Es un placer conocerte. Lamento mucho lo de mi Swablu, creo que no se fijó por donde iba - Su Pokemon rápidamente señaló la tristeza que sentía al haber empujado a Glameow sin querer.

-Tranquilo - El joven de ojos rojos sonrió - Los accidentes pasan, estoy consciente de ello - Propuso la mano para saludar al joven de ojos congelados - Mi nombre es Sonny, un gusto -

-Gracias, yo soy Ethan. Es raro ver a un chico por estos lugares. Parece que no soy el único que decidido viajar por estos campos - Bromeó.

-La verdad es que es muy sereno por aquí y decidí descansar un rato con mi equipo antes de prepararme para un nuevo concurso - Comentó - ¿Tú que hacías por aquí? -

-Como verás he atrapado a esta Swablu hace unos minutos. Es uno de los Pokemon que me dispuse a atrapar tan pronto la viera y ya vez que es hermosa…- Sonrió.

Sonny se agachó y observó a aquella ave con una sonrisa burlona - Sin duda es muy hermosa. Es bueno que sepas su género, así la puedes tratar como realmente se merece. Mi Glameow también es una hembra - Señaló, haciendo que su Pokemon maullará como si tratase de afirmarlo.

-Vaya, ¿Así que tú eres de esta región? - Preguntó interesado - Me imagino que ha de ser así por aquella Glameow que tienes ¿No? -

Sonny negó con la cabeza - Te equivocas amigo, yo soy de la región de Kalos. Mi primer Pokemon fue un Espurr, y esta Glameow la atrape hace muy poquito. Me ha sido fiel desde entonces -

-Que coincidencia, yo también soy de Kalos - Ethan rio - Mi primer Pokemon es una Fennekin y ya estuvimos participando en el Concurso Pokemon de pueblo Caelestis -

-Ósea que tú también eres un coordinador - Dedujo Sonny - Eso está muy interesante. La verdad es que yo también he entrado a un concurso Pokemon y logré ganar mi primer listón - Tomó su estuche y le enseñó el hermoso premio que se le otorga a aquel que logra vencer la ronda de batallas, así como Elizabeth, quien fue una dura rival contra el pelinegro de ojos congelados.

-Vas avanzando - Ethan le regaló una sonrisa - Yo no pude ganar, aunque estuve muy cerca. Quedé en el segundo lugar donde de ese concurso, pero ya me dispuesto a participar en otro una vez que aumente de tamaño mi equipo con el que quiero participar en los siguientes eventos -

Sonny se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos dejando a su compañero confundido. El chico tomó cuatro Poke Balls de su bolsillo y las lanzó al cielo, obteniendo la repulsión de la materia que se transportó y llevó a cabo la invocación de cuatro hermosos Pokemon que impresionaron tanto a Ethan como Swablu. Eran Pokemon de distintas regiones, y obviamente algunos llamaron más la atención del pelinegro de ojos congelados que otros.

-Estos son los míos - Rio levemente - Gané la cinta en ese concurso gracias a ellos, y Glameow ahora hará su debut en el próximo concurso al que iré -

-Quilava, Meowstic, Swoobat y Dratini… Todos se ven en perfecta forma… A juzgar por los Pokemon que tienes parece que eres un buen coordinador -

-Yo aún no he visto los tuyos. ¿Por qué no me los enseñas? -

-Por supuesto - Sonrió Ethan. Tomó sus Poke ball y las lanzó hacía el cielo. La repulsión de la materia rápidamente presentó a Glaceon, Eevee y Fennekin, tres especies que impresionaron a Sonny y que rápidamente despertaron el interés de los otros Pokemon al hacer amigos.

-Tienes un buen equipo. Debo reconocer que Eevee es un Pokemon muy hermoso y misterioso - Sonny se agacho a acariciar a aquel que todavía no había evolucionado - Dime, ¿En que se convertirá este chico? -

-Será un Vaporeon. Ya lo hemos hablado y él está dispuesto a convertirse en ello -

El joven de ojos rojos miró a Eevee - Excelente elección. Vaporeon es un Pokemon muy elegante para los concursos. Sin duda los jueces no te quitarán el ojo de encima - Ethan sonrió ante la forma en la que Sonny era muy cariñoso y amable con su Pokemon. -Deberías buscar una piedra -

-He tratado, pero no es como si salieran de cualquier parte - Bromeó -

-Oye Ethan - Sonny se puso de pie y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Oh sí ¿Qué sucede? -

-¿No te gustaría tener un enfrentamiento conmigo? Me he quedado pensando en lo que tu equipo es capaz - Propuso - Aunque claro después de almorzar, ya que estoy muerto de hambre -

El sonido de la panza de Ethan hizo que ambos rieran - Está bien, creo que sé a lo que te refieres. Nos sentamos a comer un rato y luego nos enfrentamos. -

-Estoy de acuerdo -

Los chicos buscaron un lugar sereno donde pudiesen comer tranquilos, tratando de que fuera lejos del lago donde habían llegado por culpa de Swablu y Glameow. Los Pokemon estaban libres por el prado rural que conformaban esos campos, jugando y comiendo de la comida Pokemon que se sirvió en distintos platos para que todos pudieran comer, mientras Sonny e Ethan disfrutaban de un sabroso almuerzo simple, un pan preparado con ensalada y alguna gaseosa que debieron haberse comprado en alguna tienda antes de viajar por los lugares donde ya no había para comprar.

-Háblame de ti, Ethan - Propuso el pelinegro - ¿Por qué elegiste los concursos? -

El joven de ojos congelados se avergonzó de dicha pregunta y se preparó antes de hablar - Yo simplemente mantengo un gran apego a lo que son las actuaciones y la forma en la que se pueden hacer hermosas demostraciones con los ataques - Sonny asintió - Si me lo preguntas, soy un chico algo serio, de buena voluntad y muy apasionado con lo que me gusta hacer -

- Interesante - Comentó - Si quieres saber sobre mí, puedo decir que soy un poco tímido, me enorgullece decir que soy bastante educado y mi actitud casi siempre es la de una persona serena-

-¿Has conocido a alguien más durante tu viaje? - Preguntó Ethan - Afortunadamente yo tuve la suerte de encontrarme con mi mejor amigo, quien ahora vive en Kalos pero también está en Sinooh. Conocí a Hanako, una chica verdaderamente carismática y enérgica, junto con Inori. Todos ellos son coordinadores -

-¿De verdad? Vaya, has hecho amigos bastante rápido - Sonny frunció el ceño - Yo no lo sé. Parece que no he logrado hablar con mucha gente durante mi viaje. Mis Pokemon y yo siempre estamos juntos, así que sé que no estoy solo -

Ethan mantuvo una mirada seria ante aquello y decidió comentar algo para sacarlo de aquella sensación - Pero aún falta mucho, ya conocerás a personas. Además, yo puedo ser una de ellas ¿No? Supongo que después de este encuentro seremos amigos -

-Me encantaría que así fuera - Sonny sonrió con simpatía -

-Pues claro que sí. Además yo pienso que viajaremos juntos hasta llegar una ciudad, de ahí tomaremos caminos distintos supuestamente -

-¿A dónde irás luego de esto? -

-Tengo pensado ir a ciudad corazón a competir en el campeonato de dúos que se realizará allá. Un evento con el que me encontraré con Hanako y los demás. Nos separamos para buscar nuevos Pokemon y fortalecernos, así que tengo que volver lo más fuerte posible -

-Suena interesante. No sabía que se haría algo como eso en esa ciudad -

-Si quieres puedes venir conmigo. De seguro podrás participar con nosotros. No sé si te agradase la idea - Ethan sonrió, por el contrario Sonny se mantuvo pensativo unos minutos y asintió con un gesto amable y de agradecimiento - Entonces estaremos juntos hasta allá. -

-Será genial participar en algo como eso, gracias por hacérmelo saber -

-No hay de qué Sonny - Ethan mantuvo un silencio y luego se levantó - ¡Muy bien! ¡Es hora de nuestro enfrentamiento! -

-Ya lo creo - Sonny se colocó de pie al igual que él - Quilava y Meowstic, vengan aquí por favor - El Pokemon de tipo fuego y la bella y elegante gatita de tipo psíquico, se presentaron al instante.

-Entonces yo también elegiré a mi dúo. Swablu y Eevee - Declaró Ethan.

Los chicos se encontraron en un gran enfrenamiento, donde dieron a conocer las grandes combinaciones de sus Pokemon y de lo que sabían hacer en batalla. Obviamente Ethan en gran desventaja al usar dos Pokemon que aún no tenían experiencia ni en las batallas ni en los concursos, sobre todo Swablu que había sido recién capturada pero aun así, el joven de ojos congelados quería descubrir los movimientos y las habilidades que la caracterizaban.

Se mantuvieron ahí por un largo tiempo, hasta que cayó el amanecer y decidieron pasar la noche juntos, hablando de diversos tipos de temas, de las experiencias que podrían vivir en su viaje por la región de Sinooh. Habiendo sido un encuentro casual, ya se estaban conociendo bastante como para señalar una gran amistad entre esos dos. Aún faltaba mucho para el evento de ciudad corazón y los otros compañeros de Ethan también debían de estar trabajando con sus Pokemon.

Había que esperar a ver que tanto habrían reforzado para el gran día de reencuentro.


	8. Chapter 8

Habiendo fallado unas cuantas veces, luego de que el Pokemon que quería atrapar, eludía y regresaba las Pokeball con la utilización de su juguetona cola, Hanako decidió tomar las cosas en serio. Y sin embargo, en el preciso momento en el que iría a llevar a cabo la invocación de su propio equipo, la chinchilla de color gris que yacía con una mirada desafiante, atacó con el movimiento rapidez, para manifestar la lluvia de poderosas estrellas doradas que hicieron que la castaña tomara distancia de donde se ubicaba Minccino. A su lado, un fiel Houndour que también parecía ser de carácter masculino, colaboró el movimiento de la chinchilla con la utilización de un lanzallamas que nuevamente hizo que Hanako tomara distancia.

Tras haberse dado cuenta de que la castaña que yacía sentada debido a que apenas había podido evadir los ataques, uno seguido de otro, Minccino y Houndour decidieron escapar.

-¡Esperen no se vayan! - Declaró Hanako, con una expresión preocupada por el temor a perder un par tan bueno como aquel y que obviamente estaban dentro de los Pokemon que ella quería atrapar. Así que, rápidamente se levantó del césped, limpiando los restos de hojas verdes y de otros colores que habían quedado en su ropa y comenzó a correr con el fin de no perderlos de vista.

Fuera de la competencia, la castaña presumía de un chaleco negro, de un solo botón que se ubicaba en la parte izquierda de su pecho y le daba un estilo peculiar. Su bufanda de color rosado oscuro se envolvía por su cuello y le daba una apariencia como una perfecta entrenadora de nivel. Su falda de color negro era acompañada por unas pantis del mismo color que dejaban parte de su piel al descubierto y unas botas que también padecía del color establecido.

Cuando los Pokemon salvajes se dieron cuenta de que ella los seguiría hasta que se dieran por vencidos, decidieron dejar de correr y enfrentarse a los Pokemon que seguramente iría a invocar. Hanako rápidamente desencadenó una mirada desafiante sobre Minccino y Houndour, realizando comentarios llenos de alegría sobre lo hermosos y tiernos que eran mientras se preparaba para tomar sus Pokeball y lanzarlas en razón de llevar a cabo un combate.

-¡Raichu! ¡Wigglytuff! ¡Salgan ya! - Habiendo lanzado las Pokeball, una tras otra, Hanako consiguió la repulsión de la materia sin un sello que decorara la salida, junto con la manifestación de los Pokemon en el mundo real. En consecuencia de haber llamado a los Pokemon que conformaban su equipo, Minccino y Houndour se mantuvieron alerta. -¡Vamos a vencer a estos Pokemon y añadirlos a nuestro equipo para ampliar nuestras habilidades! -

Hanako siempre se describió por ser una persona enérgica y vivaz, cuya iniciativa habla por sí sola y la diferencia de las personas comunes. Por lo que la orden de sus ataques era obedecida sin objeciones por sus Pokemon, ejecutando los ataques necesarios para debilitar a sus enemigos.

Se podía apreciar el choque entre los poderosos ataques de Raichu y Minccino, que junto con el movimiento cola de hierro y plumerazo o también conocido como golpe de cola, danzaban alrededor de la arena de combate desencadenando ráfagas de energía al impactar sus colas como si fueran espadas. El ataque ígneo de Houndour que se manifestó a través de los bosques, no fue mayor problema para Wigglytuff que habiendo atacado con un poderoso ataque psíquico para defenderse de la potencia del movimiento y luego haber lanzado el rayo burbuja para debilitar a su oponente, le dio la forma perfecta a Hanako de realizar su primera captura.

-¡Excelente Wigglytuff! ¡Gracias a ti….! - La castaña tomó una Pokeball virgen que yacía en su bolsillo ajustado en la parte trasera de su falda - ¡Tendremos a un nuevo compañero! -

La resistencia de Houndour no fue lo suficientemente eficaz como para escapar del encarcelamiento y por ende, Hanako obtuvo la victoria de haber atrapado a un nuevo Pokemon. Sin embargo, todavía faltaba atrapar a Minccino, que velozmente atacaba una y otra vez con su poderoso ataque característico que abrumaba a Raichu y lo había hecho perder la concentración varias veces, obteniendo como consecuencia, el golpe directo de aquel ataque.

-¡Raichu! ¡Usa Rayo! - Ordeno Hanako, mientras su Wigglytuff yacía a su lado para no interrumpir en el enfrentamiento uno a uno que se había establecido por voluntad de la castaña.

La descarga no logró dañar al Pokemon chinchilla, pues el lanzamiento de una poderosa barrera de color verde brillante lo protegió exitosamente del movimiento declarado. Protección era una de las tácticas defensivas más poderosas, por lo que Hanako tendría que tener cuidado con ello.

La velocidad y la potencia con la que Minccino lanzaba sus ataques habían emocionado bastante a Hanako y a su vez, la frustraban de la elegante maniobra de evasión que llevaba ese Pokemon como característica de supervivencia. Sin embargo, habiendo lanzado algunos rayos, la velocidad de Minccino fue disminuyendo hasta que por fin Raichu fue capaz de lanzar una poderosa cola férrea que debilitó momentáneamente al Pokemon chinchilla y le dio la oportunidad a Hanako de atraparlo.

-¡Qué bien! - Declaró la castaña con la exclamación de sus dos Pokemon que participaron en la batalla, y que claro, la ayudaron a conseguir tal hazaña - ¡Dos atrapadas en un encuentro doble! ¡Ha sido un golpe de suerte! -

Habiendo llevado a cabo su objetivo, la chica siguió caminando por el bosque por el cual andaba con el fin de llegar a la ciudad más cercana y visitar un centro Pokemon debido a que quería asegurarse de que los Pokemon debilitados que yacían en su equipo no tuvieran heridas mayores luego de su captura. Desde pueblo Caelestis hacía pueblo Sosiego, los que optaban la ruta especializada para viajeros y aventureros Pokemon no les tomaba más de unas cuantas horas llegar hacía su destino.

Cuando Hanako llegó al pueblo por el camino de aventureros, pudo ver una gran variedad de entrenadores jóvenes que caminaban en grupos y Pokemon de tipo volador y bicho respectivamente. Logró identificar diferentes especies que probablemente pertenecerían a los entrenadores que ella observaba, tales como Yanma, Starlys, algunos Pokemon de regiones sucesoras de Sinooh, como Vivillon, y especies que también eran de regiones antecesoras, se presentaban en el pueblo. Rápidamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y caminó hasta llegar al centro Pokemon donde iría a ser bienvenida por los otros entrenadores y por la enfermera Joy.

Dejó a todo su equipo en revisión, menos a Wigglytuff quien no había sufrido ningún daño debido al psíquico que le proporcionaba la defensa perfecta en casos de ataques ofensivos. Compró algo para comer y salió del centro para observar a algunos jóvenes entrenar en la parte trasera del centro Pokemon que contaba con arenas de batalla que no eran realmente para los enfrentamientos, si no para las prácticas y reforzamiento de habilidades.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó pudo encontrarse con la rivalidad de dos chicos que yacían batallando en una de las arenas con la descripción de que la pelea constaba de dos Pokemon en comando del propio entrenador. Del lado de la chica pálida, de cabello café oscuro y ojos chocolate, había un Herdier y un Butterfree. Del otro lado, daba la impresión de que el chico era mucho más poderoso, quien presumía de un Walrein y Jolteon.

Los ataques del propio peli anaranjado fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para acabar con los Pokemon de la castaña oscura en un breve lapso. Hanako se impresionó de la potencia con la cual Walrein había presumido su rayo de hielo y Jolteon su ataque rápido sobre Herdier.

El chico regresó a su equipo y caminó hacía la castaña de ojos chocolate.

-Herdier… Butterfree, regresen….- Ordeno con una tenue voz - Estuvieron muy bien….-

-Ha sido un enfrentamiento muy breve…- Comentó Chris -

-Lo sé…- Ella sonrió con ternura - Creo que tendremos que entrenar más….-

-Yo creo que sí…- Chris le regaló una sonrisa luego de su comentario - Siento haber sido tan duro, creo que se me fue la mano…- Colocó su mano detrás de su cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, estoy agradecida por haber peleado contigo - Declaró con una sonrisa.

-Fue difícil para mí pensar que esto no era una batalla común, ya que tú eres una coordinadora, y bueno…-

Hanako frunció el ceño luego de haber escuchado aquello al igual que su Wigglytuff y caminó hacía donde se encontraba el peli anaranjado - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Colocó ambas manos en su cintura al igual que su Pokemon globo.

Ambos chicos que detuvieron a mirar a la castaña de un tono mucho más claro que la propia Alice. La joven de cabello café oscuro colocó su mano en su corazón y retrocedió unos pasos debido a la estancia de una chica que no conocía, una acción que Hanako identificó como timidez. El peli anaranjado solo se limitó a reír luego de haber formulado aquella pregunta.

-¿De qué es lo que te ríes? ¿Piensas que un coordinador es más débil que un entrenador? -

Alice intentó negarlo - No…. No es eso a lo que se refería….- Masculló.

-Si lo vez de un cierto punto de vista… verás que algo de razón tengo - Chris miró a la castaña de tono más claro con una mirada que la hizo sonrojarse - ¿Acaso me vas a decir que eres coordinadora? -

Hanako se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado - Lo que sea no es de tu incumbencia - Infló sus mejillas debido a que había sido descubierta rápidamente. Tan solo de escuchar a Chris reírse, se molestaba cada vez más.

-¡Jajaja! Ya veo el por qué te molestó mi comentario…-

-¿Te diviertes no es así? - Hanako lo apuntó con un rostro molesto - ¡A ver qué tanto te ríes cuando te derrote en una batalla! -

-¿Y si yo lo hago?...- Chris la miró con un rostro interesado - ¿Te gustaría hacer una apuesta? -

Sonrojada, la chica asintió con un rostro alerta, ya que la forma en la que el chico se expresaba, le daba la impresión de que algo estúpido iría a pedir - Si ganas, admitiré que los coordinadores y los entrenadores tienen la misma fuerza -

-¿Y si yo pierdo? - Preguntó luego de un suspiro y una ceja arriba en señal de curiosidad.

-Tendrás que hacer lo que te pida…-

-Eso depende de lo que quieras pedirme por supuesto -

-Oh vamos… no me digas que te da miedo - Chris comenzó a caminar hacia ella, haciendo que Hanako por supuesto se sintiera incomoda y retrocediera con un rostro, aún sonrojado. - No te haría hacer algo vergonzoso, no me gusta hacer sentir mal a las chicas -

Hanako rio - Y tampoco lo haría, así que puedes irte despidiendo de la idea -

-¿Qué dices linda coordinadora? ¿Te atreves a pelear con un entrenador de nivel? - Chris le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el lado izquierdo de la arena.

Furiosa de haber sido llamada de esa manera y la indirecta que se le fue lanzada, Hanako despertó su espíritu competitivo - ¡Ya has cruzado la línea! ¡Prepárate para probar nuestro poder! -

Sin embargo, la castaña recordó que había dejado a su equipo en el centro Pokemon, por lo que tuvo que correr hacía allá y devolverse para el enfrentamiento que iría a tener con el peli anaranjado.

-Será un enfrentamiento tres contra tres…- Declaró Chris - ¿Estas lista? -

-¡Como nunca antes lo había estado! -

-Esto….- Alice interrumpió - Yo seré la moderadora…-

-¡Me parece perfecto! -

-Pues entonces… que inicie el encuentro -

-¡Sal ya Houndour! ¡A escena! - Hanako giró su brazo unas cuantas veces antes de lanzar la Ball, y cuando lo hizo, su Pokemon apareció con una buena iniciativa y espíritu de competencia.

-Wooow… Tranquila chica de fuego… Todo está bien….- Chris sonrió avergonzado al ver el fuego que yacía en el espíritu de ambos - ¡Escogeré en esta ocasión a Seviper! -

La manifestación de la Poke Ball del peli anaranjado dio a conocer a la serpiente de tipo veneno que había manifestado su presencia con la exclamación de su propio nombre y había intimidado a su oponente con su simple apariencia y posee de batalla.

* * *

**Nota: **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Bueno, he de avisarles que el Chris que vieron en este capítulo, no es realmente lo que verán a lo largo del fic. Digamos que es alguien que le gusta hacer enojar a las chicas o bien, despertar su lado Tsundere. Por como saben, me gustaría hacerles unas preguntas acerca de que piensan de este entrenador. Como quisieran que fuese si tienen alguna idea, su relación con Hanako y los demás. Y aprovechando también, la manifestación de Sonny, el chico que vimos en el capítulo 7, con los demás integrantes de los concursos. ¿Qué pasara en la batalla? ¿Qué le hará hacer Chris a Hanako? ¿Qué sucederá en el torneo de ciudad corazón? Todo esto, lo podrás saber a partir del capítulo 10. ¡Muchas gracias!


	9. Chapter 9

A pesar de que Houndour se veía temeroso por la forma en la que miraba a su oponente, Hanako sabía que se encontraba en una clara desventaja que identificaban dos motivos. Uno, por la reciente captura que había llevado a cabo sobre el Pokemon que había convocado a la arena, y su falta de experiencia en batallas reales contra entrenadores que presumían de diversas estrategias para lograr sus objetivos. Hanako pensó en la variedad de movimientos que podría conocer naturalmente un Seviper y decidió utilizar eso como beneficio, en comparación con los que pudo leer rápidamente en su Pokedex que había registrado los ataques conocidos por su Pokemon.

-Muy bien chica de fuego… tienes la palabra…- Le dijo Chris, llamando la atención de la joven.

Hanako rápidamente volvió en sí a pesar de haberse confundido debido a su comentario y realizó la orden correspondiente - ¡Voy a hacerle honor al nombre que me has puesto! ¡Muy bien Houndour, veamos de lo que eres capaz! ¡Usa lanzallamas! -

El peli anaranjado solo se limitó a reír después de aquella orden - Haz lo mismo, Seviper….-

Ambos Pokemon llevaron a cabo la invocación del poderoso ataque ígneo que se manifestó por el campo y llevó a cabo un choque entre ambas exhalaciones lanzadas desde lados distintos. La fuerza con la cual penetraban ambos lanzallamas uno sobre el otro era envidiable para cualquier Pokemon que fuera de tipo fuego puro, Hanako se sorprendió de la fuerza de su Houndour.

La explosión entre ambos movimientos, desencadenó una nube de humo que obstruyo la visión de ambos participantes de la batalla, cancelando la posibilidad de lanzar un ataque. El viento sopló en contra de Hanako y Chris, logrando que sus cabellos se movieran con agresividad, al igual que como sucedió con Alice, quién se tapó con sus brazos para que no le llegara nada.

Desde otra perspectiva, se pudo apreciar la forma en la que una Beautifly escapaba de una explosión realizada como la de Houndour y Seviper, pero obviamente desde otro lugar. Ella se elevó a grandes alturas para darle a conocer a su entrenadora que se encontraba en buen estado. No era nadie más que la hermosa Beautifly de Inori, que yacía en un lugar campestre batallando contra una Roselia hembra que presumía de sus elegantes movimientos de tipo planta.

-¡Bien hecho querida Beautifly! - Declaró la peligris luego de ver la forma en la que ella había ludido el rayo solar con el que se había ejecutado la explosión - ¡Ataca con Golpe aéreo! -

La compañera de Inori obedeció a su orden con una mirada obstinada, y declaró el majestuoso ataque que sorprendió a Roselia de la forma en la que la capa de color plateado se acomodaba sobre el cuerpo de la mariposa para llevar a cabo el poderoso tacleo aéreo.

Sin poder hacer nada, Roselia no fue capaz de evadir el movimiento a tiempo y recibió el ataque de forma eficaz. Beautifly rápidamente aleteo con fuerza para elevarse rápidamente, mientras el Pokemon de tipo planta, aún en pie, lanzaba una elegante hoja mágica.

De vuelta en la batalla de Chris y Hanako, Houndour evadía los movimientos de la cola de Veneno de Seviper que atacaban una y otra vez sobre él. La castaña no podía dejar que su Pokemon agotara sus energías solo con la evasión, debía buscar la manera de salir de aquel problema.

-¡Seviper golpéalo una vez más y esta vez intenta que tu ataque dé en el blanco! -

Como Chris se lo había ordenado, la cola veneno fue lo suficientemente rápida como para acorralar a Houndour y atacar con el incontenible ataque característico de su especie. Hanako se sorprendió luego de aquello y observó la forma en la que Houndour había sido herido.

-Puedo decirte que tu Pokemon aún es bastante inexperto - El peli anaranjado sonrió - Mi Seviper y yo, tenemos mucha experiencia enfrentando a distintos Pokemon -

-Entonces te mostraré que yo también tengo a un compañero con el que he dedicado gran parte de mi vida - Hanako tomó su Poke ball - ¡Houndour, hora de descansar, te llamaré después! - Realizó el campo para convocar a su siguiente Pokemon - ¡Raichu! ¡Hora de la batalla! -

Tan pronto como salió Raichu, Seviper volvió al extremo donde yacía Chris para una nueva estrategia - ¡Vamos a usar pantalla de humo en esta ocasión! -

-¡No lo harás! ¡Raichu ataca con Bola voltio adelante! ¡Utiliza tu cola para saltar! -

El salto ejecutado por el Pokemon ratón, le permitió eludir la pantalla de humo realizada por el Seviper de Chris, llevando a cabo luego de la evasión el poderoso movimiento de tipo eléctrico que fue lanzado elegantemente con su cola, ya que desde ahí nació la concentración de descargas. Chris se sorprendió de la hazaña realizada, y vio a su Seviper ser atacado por el majestuoso ataque de tipo eléctrico que Hanako logró lanzar exitosamente.

-¡Seviper ahora usa cola venenosa! -

-¡Raichu evádelo con doble equipo y luego cola de hierro! - La confianza de Hanako, claramente la hacía pelear de mejor forma debido al lazo de amistad que había forjado con su Pokemon y que lo hizo evolucionar desde que era un Pichu.

Habiendo girado sobre sí mismo, Raichu confundió a Seviper en un círculo de su propia imagen cuyos clones manifestaban una mirada competitiva. Sin poder hacer nada, la serpiente de tipo veneno declaró su ataque contra uno de ellos y desafortunadamente falló como estaba previsto. Doble equipo era un movimiento muy útil e inexacto, por lo que muy pocas veces funcionaba. Asimismo, cuando Raichu logró burlar la ofensiva de Chris, golpeó a Seviper con su poderosa cola que era presumida en diversos giros sobre sí mismo que claramente lucían al Pokemon de la castaña. Alice se dio cuenta de ello, y se sorprendió de la elegancia de Raichu.

-¡En cuanto retrocedas nosotros atacaremos! - Chris declaró un poco molesto por haber subestimado a la joven - ¡Seviper lanzallamas ahora! -

-¡Evádelo con cola de hierro y lanza tu poderoso rayo! -

Habiendo esquivado el lanzallamas que fue dirigido hacia abajo debido a la altura de Seviper que superaba la de Raichu, el Pokemon ratón ejecutó el golpe hacía la tierra con su cola férrea para saltar con gran potencia y que sorprendió a los presentes. En el aire, Raichu manifestó una gran exclamación de su nombre y el ataque eléctrico explotó en furia sobre la serpiente venenosa.

-¡Seviper no puede continuar! ¡Raichu es el ganador! - Declaró Alice.

-¡Muy bien hecho Raichu! ¡Lo has logrado! - Exclamó la castaña con alegría.

-Tengo que decir que lo has hecho muy bien Hanako, no esperaba que tu Raichu fuera tan poderoso - Tomó una Poke ball - ¡Pero ahora será mucho más difícil! ¡Jolteon ahora! -

La Poke Ball que fue lanzada hacía el cielo, manifestó la aparición de una de las evoluciones de Eevee que presumía de curiosos anillos amarillos y que se enfrentaría contra una Gotithelle. Henrie sonrió cuando pudo ver a un Pokemon débil frente al suyo y que había evolucionado la noche anterior luego de haber entrenado con su equipo. Él se encontraba en la ciudad corazón o tal vez muy cerca de ella, donde yacían bosques a su alrededor enfrentándose contra una entrenadora de nivel, para probar las habilidades de su Pokemon.

-¡Jolteon! - Exclamó el compañero de Chris luego de presentarse en la arena de combate.

-¡Raichu regresa…! - Ordenó Hanako - ¡Minccino ahora! ¡Sal a la batalla! -

La chinchilla se presentó con un rostro lleno de energía luego de la invocación. Tanto él como el Pokemon de Chris, manifestaron una mirada competitiva y obstinada. Esta vez, el peli anaranjado no tomaría las cosas a la ligera y pelearía con su estilo habitual.

-¡Ahora Minccino, sé que no nos conocemos, pero créeme que si ganas, te diré hasta mis secretos más profundos que ni Raichu sabe! - El Pokemon no supo interpretar bien aquellas palabras y manifestó una cara que hizo reír a Alice - ¡Hora de la acción! ¡Hora de un poder oculto! -

-¡Jolteon ataque rápido ahora! -

Desafortunadamente, la velocidad de la especie eléctrica de la evolución de Eevee fue mucho más veloz que Minccino y atacó sin mayor dificultad a la Chinchilla, ocasionando grandes daños mientras corría por la arena a gran velocidad, cosa que impresionó a Hanako. Luego de ello, Jolteon continúo atacando con ataques eléctricos que hacían a Minccino esquivarlos con apenas un movimiento que valiera la pena, dejándole cero posibilidades de contrarrestarlo. Hanako amaba a esa evolución de Eevee y por ende, no lograba concentrarse completamente en su Pokemon, si no que más bien, se empeñaba en apreciar su hermosa ofensiva.

-¡Ataque rápido Jolteon! - Ordenó Chris - Acaba con ese Minccino -

Hanako extendió el brazo con agresividad - ¡Ahora Minccino! ¡Protección! -

La defensa de color verdoso que apareció alrededor del Pokemon de la castaña, le permitió eludir la embestida de Jolteon y darle la palabra para un nuevo ataque.

-¡Plumerazo! -

El golpe de cola realizado por Minccino, abofeteó una y otra vez a Jolteon ocasionando severos daños de tipo normal y con un toque de elegancia agregado por él mismo usuario.

-Ah…. - Chris frunció el ceño - Nuestro ataque nos falló…. ¡Jolteon chispazo ahora! -

-¿Cómo crees? ¿Es en serio? - Hanako no logró evadir el ataque a tiempo y su Minccino se debilitó debido al poderoso rugido que se manifestó como descarga muy poderosa. - Ya ves, mi Minccino se ha debilitado… ¡Pero lo entrenaré hasta que aprenda un movimiento tipo eléctrico! - Hanako tomó su Poke ball - ¡Vamos avanzando! ¡Houndour! ¡Ahora! -

Y Hanako volvió a llamar a su Houndour. Sin embargo, el Pokemon de la castaña se veía débil debido a la batalla anterior. El ataque venenoso propuesto por Seviper, si bien no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para envenenarlo había consumido gran parte de su vitalidad. Hanako pudo ver al igual que Chris, que tal vez solo aguantaría tres ataques en su contra, el resto sería tarea de Raichu.

-¡Jolteon usa rayo ahora! -

-¡Houndour, defiéndete con doble equipo! -

El poderoso movimiento logró burlar la jugarreta de Houndour y atacó con furia al pobre Pokemon que yacía herido desde la experiencia anterior. La castaña se impresionó del movimiento de Jolteon causando daños importantes sobre su compañero y justo en el momento en el que iba a regresarlo para ver si podría descansar un tiempo más, decidió dejar las cosas como estaban.

Ante la finalización del ataque, Houndour se encontraba en su límite, pero aún con la mirada en alto y queriendo atacar antes de regresar debilitado a su ball. Utilizó bola de sombra sobre el suelo para ocultar su apariencia mientras dejaba ver su resplandor blanco que cubría todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué…? - Dijeron los tres al unísono cuando vieron la mutación del Pokemon de tipo siniestro/Fuego - ¿Acaso será posible…? - Se preguntó Chris.

La evolución se dio por terminada y Houndour ya no era lo que Hanako conocía. La castaña se impresionó de ver al elegante y malicioso Pokemon Houndoom ante sus ojos, un acontecimiento que no esperaría Chris de un Pokemon como aquel, ni tampoco Hanako, quien lo había atrapado hace muy poco tiempo como para que evolucionara. Sin embargo, cualquiera podría deducir que el Pokemon mismo, aun en estado salvaje, podría entrenar para llegar a ese nivel o tal vez, muy cerca de él que próximamente sería despertado por un entrenador que lo atrapase.

-¡Houndoom! ¡Vamos a usa lanzallamas! ¡Veamos cuan fuerte es! - Ordenó la castaña.

Un simple ataque ígneo fue lo suficiente como para debilitar a Jolteon de un solo golpe. Chris se impresionó ante la fuerza de dicho Pokemon y Hanako solo siguió celebrando.

-Me parece que solo te queda tu último Pokemon...- Comentó la chica - Creo que aún puedo ganar -

-Lo harías de no ser porque el Pokemon que sacaré…- Chris sonrió - ¡Es Walrein! -

La manifestación de la materia dio a conocer al Pokemon de tipo hielo y agua secundario. Ambas chicas que yacían en la arena observaron la forma de ese Pokemon y se impresionaron de lo fuerte que aparentaba ser. Chris presumía de muchos Pokemon que se veían muy fuertes, pero eso a Hanako no le importaba porque lo vencería de igual forma con su Houndoom y su Raichu.

-¡Voy a mostrarte que todavía puedo vencerte! ¡Ahora, Bola sombra! -

-Contrataca con rayo de hielo Walrein….-

La coalición entre ambos movimientos, nuevamente dio como resultado la aparición de una pantalla de humo que bloqueo la línea de vista de ambos participes de la batalla. Chris sin embargo, utilizó el movimiento Hidropulso como ventaja de la niebla y rápidamente su Pokemon obedeció, lanzando aquella bola de agua que se propagó por el aire hasta llegar hacía su destino. Sin haberse dado cuenta antes, Hanako recibió el poderoso movimiento en su contra que luego de haber hecho impacto sobre Houndoom, manifestó el agua resaltar como si fuera el choque de una ola que había debilitado indiscutiblemente a su Pokemon para la diferenciación de tipos elementales.

-¡No! - Hanako exclamó con tristeza - ¡No mi Houndoom! - Declaró una mirada furiosa sobre Chris - ¡Has cruzado la línea una vez más! ¡Voy a mostrarte nuestro verdadero poder! ¡Raichu! ¡Es hora de salir una vez más! -

-¡Perfecto! - Chris sonrió - ¡Walrein contra Raichu! ¡Es lo que quería ver! -

La aparición del ratón de tipo eléctrico hizo que Walrein mantuviera su defensa como una prioridad, ya que los ataques de ese Pokemon siempre hablaban por sí solos y se caracterizaba por ser increíblemente soberbios. La mirada maliciosa que desencadenó Raichu sobre el calmado Walrein que solo observaba atento a los movimientos enemigos, lo hizo retroceder unos pasos.

-¡Cola de hierro adelante! ¡Estilo guerrero! - Ordenó Hanako.

-¿Estilo qué? - El peli anaranjado se confundió debido a la expresión utilizada.

El Pokemon ratón comenzó a correr por la arena mientras su cola adquiría un brillo caracterizado como la cola férrea. La forma en la que corría hacía su enemigo lo hacía parecer un Pokemon atrevido que no le importaba la diferenciación de tamaños que describía la fuerza de cada uno. Walrein rápidamente mantuvo su mirada atenta y esperó la orden de su entrenador.

-¡Bola de hielo ahora! -

-¡Doble equipo y luego golpea! -

El movimiento característico de aquel Pokemon, que aumentaba su tamaño cada vez que se lanzaba, no logró golpear directamente al Pokemon de Hanako pues la clonación de su propia imagen lo confundió y lo hacía lanzar las bolas a diestra y siniestra sin saber dónde se ocultaba el real. Algunos de los Raichu que recibían las bolas de hielo, daban origen a más copias que le permitirían al verdadero seguir avanzando hasta golpear con su cola que simulaba ser un cable de electricidad con el signo eléctrico en la parte final de ella.

-¡No dejes que se acerque hacía ti! ¡Usa Hidropulso sobre el suelo! -

Walrein se defendió con la repulsión de olas a su alrededor creadas por el movimiento descrito, Raichu ejecutó un salto al observar aquello con la utilización de su cola, cosa que sus clones no pudieron hacer y revelaron la ubicación del real.

-¡Usa Rayo! -

Chris se vio atacado por el poderoso movimiento de Hanako que explotó en furia sobre su Walrein. Habiendo sufrido un daño importante debido a la descarga y la debilidad que describía ese Pokemon debido al tipo secundario que no lograba soportar aquel elemento, Chris decidió darle fin a toda esa batalla, utilizando el rayo de hielo como última salida.

Walrein ejecutó un movimiento agresivo para detener el ataque eléctrico y con la mirada en alto, atacó con el majestuoso ataque congelante que acabó debilitar al Pokemon de Hanako.

-¡Raichu no! - Exclamó la castaña luego de ver el impacto del rayo congelante contra su compañero.

-¡Raichu no puede pelear! ¡Walrein gana! ¡La victoria es para Chris! - Declaró Alice.

Hanako se arrodilló luego de haber perdido, regresó a su Pokemon y se mantuvo con una expresión triste debido al haber estado tan cerca. Chris y Alice caminaron hacia ella y la felicitaron debido a la forma en la que había peleado. El corazón del peli anaranjado palpitaba con fuerza luego de eso, jamás había experimentado una batalla tan buena, sin duda tendría que agradecerle a la castaña de haber peleado contra ella, y obviamente su opinión sobre los coordinadores, no iría a ser la misma, pese a que había ganado de igual manera.

-No peleas como coordinadora…- Comentó Chris - Ha sido un gran enfrentamiento, eres increíble -

-¿Lo dices en serio? - Hanako levantó la mirada - Bueno, yo también he disfrutado esta batalla -

-Tu Raichu es simplemente fenomenal, sería un gran elemento para las batallas Pokemon -

La castaña rio y fue ayudada a levantarse por la ayuda de Chris - Gracias. Es decir, yo estoy peleando para entrar al gran festival, aunque no tengo ningún listón todavía -

-Aún puedes cambiar de opinión…- Chris comentó con mucha velocidad. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y volteó la mirada avergonzado - Digo…. Solo si quieres -

-¿Eh…? - Hanako se sonrojó - Bueno, en ciudad corazón habrá un dueto. Primero quiero probar eso para ver cuál será mi decisión final. Yo tampoco me siento muy cómoda con los concursos -

-Tú podrías acompañarme a un gimnasio Pokemon, para que veas que tal son -

La castaña sonrió - Me encantaría, pero primero tengo que ir a ciudad corazón ¿Tú irás? -

Chris sonrió maliciosamente - Ahora tengo el deseo de ir, porque encontré a mi compañera -

-Me parece perfecto - Ella analizó bien aquello y se sonrojó como nunca antes - ¡¿Espera?! ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Me estás diciendo que seré tu compañero en el dueto de batallas? -

-Jajaja, cálmate chica de fuego. Solo si tú quieres - Chris le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar con Alice hacía las afueras del centro Pokemon -

-¡No me ignores! - Hanako lo pensó nuevamente y comenzó a meditarlo - La chica de fuego acepta la petición….- Habló en tercera persona - ¡Hey! ¡Pero esperen! -

Chris y Alice se detuvieron para esperar a la chica. La castaña les regaló una sonrisa a ambos como señal de que será un gusto viajar con ellos. Chris se sorprendió y simplemente se mantuvo con una mirada pensativa respecto a la personalidad de la chica de ojos dorados.

* * *

**Nota: **¿Entrenadora o Coordinadora? Todo quedará en manos de Hanako.

He de afirmar que desde aquí acaba su protagonismo y comenzamos con Ethan nuevamente. Debo decirles también que en la batalla de duetos las parejas están formadas, pero también pueden ser a su gusto. ¿Quienes les gustaría que fueran pareja de los personajes que conocemos? Ethan, Inori, Hanako, Tea, Henrie, Alice, Chris, Sonny. Todos ellos participarán, formen sus favoritas y veré si puedo hacerlo para ustedes, o bien me lo dejan a mí.

Criticas, es escencial. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Cuidense, y nos veremos en el proximo capítulo!


End file.
